The Switch
by Haleb heart
Summary: Three words to describe Caleb Rivers? Bewitching, beloved, baleful. He had the whole school head over heels for him, because nobody knew his deadly secrets. He planned to keep it that way but when Hanna Marin comes into picture, his plans may be shattered. {First fanfic}
1. Bemused Beginnings

**Hanna POV:**

As I walked down the halls, all I saw were unfamiliar faces. I was used to switching schools and moving around a lot, so being the "New Girl" wasn't a big deal to me. But there was something different about Rosewood High School.. Something that made me want to run and hide, to be alone. All of the stares, the whispering, the judging. I felt like a fish out of water.

I'm used to the staring and the whispering, I'm not exactly your typical rosewood teen, but this place was different. Scary different. The girls here were barbies, they were all the same. The perfect makeup, hair, clothing. The perfect life. Where as I had been a foster kid... Switching from school to school, house to house, on a regular basis. I was never a girly girl, or a perfect Barbie doll, I was me. A girl who didn't dress in fancy clothes, skirts, or dresses with my hair all done up nice and neat. Usually I just wore a pair of jeans and a t-shirt or crop top. Except for today. Today I wanted to make a decent impression so I wore black leggings, a printed crop top, a black cardigan with my converse, and my hair done in a loose ponytail. Today was a very unusual day, and it was about to get weirder. When I turned the corner, I bumped into someone...

"Sorry" I mumbled, scrambling to pick up my things.

"Watch where your going!" the figure scoffed and walked off. I heard a few laughs and saw some people pointing at me, whispering to a friend. School hadn't even started yet and I was already wishing I was out. After I had gotten all my things together, I leaned against a locker silently cursing at myself. After I heard the bell ring, I looked down at my schedule and that's when he came over.

"Excuse me, um that's my locker" he spoke as I looked up at him and dropped all my things yet again. Typical me.

**x-x-x**

**Caleb POV:**

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. As I looked at the screen, I saw 3 missed calls and the time.

"Shit." I mumbled and got out of bed.

Class started in 5 minutes and there was no way I was going to make it on time. I dug through my closet and drawers, putting on the first decent thing I saw, then I ran downstairs. Usually I take more time in the mornings, but today just wasn't one of those days. If I was late to English again today, I was dead meat. Third tardy is an essay, and I had already been tardy twice.

"Bye dad!" I yelled as I grabbed the car keys and out the door I went. When I got to school I was already late, so I ran inside and over to my locker. I stopped running and looked at my locker for a minute, confused. There was a girl leaning against it, reading something.

"Excuse me, um that's my locker", I said as I looked at the girl and she looked at me. Dropping all her books... I bent down and picked them up, handing them back to her. There she was, this gorgeous blue eye, blond hair girl who I had never seen before. "Sorry..." She replied and she moved to the locker next to mine.

"How come I've never seen you before?" I asked as I opened my locker and put my things away. "I'm new here. First day." She answered then looked back at what I think is her schedule. I nodded in response and finished putting my things away.

"How do you like Rosewood High so far?" "Um, it's okay. The people here are kinda intimidating..." She replied and I laughed a little.

"Yeah, but most people are nice. Most." I said. "Including you or...?" She said as I laughed yet again. "Including me." I replied and looked at her.

"Um, Do you know where Fitz's room is?" She asked, looking down at the paper. "Yeah, I actually have him right now. I can walk you there if you want."

"Sure." She said, blushing a little. She looked adorable when she blushed. After collecting all my thoughts, I led her to Fitz's room.

**x-x-x**

AN:

First chapter, eek. It's a bit short, but that's because I'm just getting started and saving the best for later. Sorry it's a little slow, I promise it will get better! So I know this wasn't how they actually met but this is how I saw them meeting. Besides this, most of their story will be the same. The flirty banters, the sketchy hacker, the talks, ext. Please read and review :)

-K


	2. Cheeky Chatters

**Hanna**** POV:**

I walked awkwardly to Fitz's class, accompanied by this man who I didn't even know the name of. Once we got to the class, we both walked in to find everyone staring at us.

"Mr. Rivers , how nice of you to join us today" the teacher said as he rolled his eyes. Then he looked at me, "And who are you?" he questioned.

"I'm.. Uh.. I'm Hanna. Hanna Marin." I replied stuttering a bit.

"Oh, your the new student. Welcome to Rosewood Hanna", he said.

"Thanks." I mumbled. I looked around and saw everyone staring, some might even say glaring, at me. This is going to be a great class...

"You can sit in back with Caleb, he'll catch you up." Fitz said and gestured for us to sit.

So that was his name, Caleb... Nice. I sat in back next to him, and for most of the period he filled me in on what they were learning. But honestly the only thing I was focusing on was him. What he was saying just sounded like a bunch of words all jumbled together. I should've been paying attention to what he was saying but I couldn't help it. There was just something about him that was transfixing. Every now and then I would glance at my notebook, which was empty, just to distract myself, but it was no use. I knew I needed to pay attention being the straight A student that I am, but damn. I just couldn't. Not while he was here.

**x-x-x**

**Caleb POV: **

"I'm.. Uh.. I'm Hanna. Hanna Marin." she said to Ezra.

Hanna, that was her name. Ezra said something but I wasn't listening, I was only focused on Hanna. Whatever Ezra said went right through me until I heard my name.

"You can sit in back with Caleb, he'll catch you up", he said and motioned for us to sit.

We sat in back, where I usually sit, and I spent most of the period filling Hanna in on what we were learning. It didn't look like she was paying attention though. I was actually relieved that she wasn't because whatever I was saying was just random mumbo jumbo that slipped out of my mouth. I knew I was talking about a few things from English, but there was also science, math, and a hint of social studies every now and then. I looked down at my notes, trying to focus on anything but her. But with the way she was sitting there..that wasn't possible. The was she was mindlessly twirling her hair and biting her lip looked so damn cute. What the heck am I thinking about? I need to think about English. Not her. Once the bell rung, everyone got up and started to walk out.

I turned to Hanna and asked, "What class do you have next?" "Biology with Johnson", she replied.

"Oh, I can show you there if you want." "No, I think I know where it is. Thank you though, Mr. Rivers" she said,smiling, as I laughed a little.

"Okay then Marin. Good luck to you", I spoke, smirking, and walked away. Once I was out of the class, I felt my phone buzz.

**Blocked number: Looks like someones got a crush on the new girl. I wonder what would happen if she knew... Careful, A**

I read the text and my heart stopped. Hanna couldn't know, she just couldn't. Not yet.

**x-x-x**

AN:

Thank you everyone for your amazing reviews! So this chapter was a bit boring I know, but I tried to add a little at the end. The story's just getting started and I promise it'll get better! Some of you have asked about my updating, and I'll try to update once or twice a week. This week was a bit different because I already had a few chapters written. Read and review :) -K


	3. Terrifying Truth

**Hanna POV:**

I woke up at 2 o'clock am this morning thinking about Caleb. Honestly, he was all I ever think about anymore. How I get lost in his chocolate eyes, the way my heart skipped a little when he smile, and his body. God his body... When I realized how my mind was drifting back to Caleb again, I snapped myself out of it. I don't know why I was thinking about him, given that I've only talked to him once, and that I never trust anyone that fast. I certainly didnt trust, or like, him. I think... I sat up, looked around, and saw nothing but classrooms and an empty hallway.

"Great, this is just great.." I mumbled to myself.

I'm at school on a Saturday because I have no where else to sleep, and I wake up in the middle of the night thinking about a boy. This is the glory that is my life. I got up and started wandering through the dreary halls and I found myself at Caleb's locker. Of course, it always comes back to Caleb. Why him? I stood there for a minute, thinking, then I started to twist the lock. If there's one thing I've learned over the years, it's how to hack. Whether it's computers, phones, lockers, or even something as simple as just picking a lock on a door, I can do it. I figured what's the harm at just taking a peek inside things? Once I got the combination and opened the locker, I looked straight at the locker wall then closed it. It just didn't feel right to be in his locker. Usually I'd have no problem snooping around, but this was his locker and I just couldn't do it. Why did this boy have such an effect on me? It was starting to really bother me, HE was starting to really bother me.

"That's it", I thought. I'm not going to let him do anything else to me.

If, or when, I see him again, I'll just pretend like he doesn't mean a thing to me. I felt my eyes starting to get heavy so I laid on the ground, using my jacket as a pillow, and fell asleep. I didn't think much of it at the time, but I would soon regret it. For I had just completely and utterly changed my life. For good.

**x-x-x**

**Caleb POV:**

I tossed and turned all night, all I could think about was Hanna. Hanna and her ocean blue eyes, her bleach blonde hair, and her snarky comments. No one else treated me like she did. There was something about her that intrigued me... She wasn't like most other girls I knew, she was different, in a good way. She didn't strive to be the center of attention, to impress everyone, to be the best at everything, like most other Rosewood girls. She just didn't do that. Instead she did the opposite. She stood away from the world, she did what she wanted because she wanted to, and she didn't care about being the best at what she was doing. She wasn't a perfect little Barbie Doll like all the rest of them. That's what I liked about her... She was perfectly perfect in her own way. She was Hanna.

I woke up on Saturday at 9:00 am, to the sound of a familiar buzzing. I then realized it was my phone and looked at it.

**Hey, forgot math homework. Send me a pic? -E**

I got out of bed and went over to my backpack only to realize that I had left my homework at school. I had already missed 4 assignments this semester and if I missed another one I would have detention. I figured my dad was already at work so I went downstairs, and I was right. He wasn't home as usual. I then grabbed the car keys and drove to school. As I walked inside, I looked around and saw the bare, empty hallways and thought no one would be at school. Even the janitors didn't come to school on weekends to clean. But, little did I know that the one person I had been thinking of, constantly, was there, and that things between us were about to change. Forever.

**x-x-x**

AN:

Oh cliffhanger, yikes. I bet many of you Haleb fans know what's coming soon ;). Thanks to everyone for the amazing reviews! I tried to make this chapter as long as possible. If it's still to short review and let me know -K


	4. Ceasing Secrets

**Caleb POV:**

When I rounded the corner to my locker, I saw something I wasn't expecting. At all. I walked closer and saw Hanna laying there, asleep. Why was she sleeping at the school? On a Saturday none the less.

I bent down and gently shook her, "Hanna, Hanna wake up", I said softly.

Her eyes darted open as she scrambled up to her feet and quickly composed herself.

I stood up slowly and looked at her, "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you", I said and laughed a little at her quickness.

"I-I uh, I can explain-" she spoke but was soon interrupted by me.

"It's okay, you don't need to explain yourself. You were probably just waiting here for me" I said and smirked.

"You wish, Rivers." she remarked and looked at me.

"Aren't your parents worried about you?" I questioned, opening my locker and grabbing my homework.

"No.. Actually they don't even know I'm here." she answered as she lowered her gaze. "They don't?" She shook her head.

"Then where do they think you are?" "I don't know, probably somewhere in Arizona. I mean last time I saw them-" I cut her off again, "Wait, why would they think your in Arizona?" "That's kinda where they live.. But I don't really think they could care less about where I am. They don't care about any of the other foster kids so why care about me?" "So your supposed to be in Arizona, but instead your here on your own, living at school?" I asked and she nodded.

The next sentence just slipped out of my mouth before I could even fully process what I was saying, "You can stay with me if you need a place to crash. We have a couch in the basement and my dad hardly ever goes down there."

She looked up at me a bit stunned. "I don't know if that's such a good idea. What would your parents think?" "Actually just my dad, and he wouldn't have to know about it." I replied and wrote down my address and cell number on a piece of paper then held it out for her.

"You better not be one of those girls who waits like two days to text someone. And I promise I'm not some psycho killer or anything" I said and smiled.

She bit her lip and took the paper, "Trust me, Im not one of those kinds of girls. Are you sure? I mean, you just met me." "I'm sure. Don't over think it, Marin. It's not exactly a five star bed and breakfast, but it must be better than the school", I replied smiling at her.

"Thanks... I have to go meet someone, but I guess I'll see you later?" "I'm counting on it, Hanna."

She looked at me, "Princie remembers my name. I'm honored", she said and smiled. "Hard to forget it", I told her and winked.

She shook her head and laughed a little, "Bye Rivers." She spoke and walked away.

On the way back to my car, I realized I had gotten a text. I pulled my phone out to see that Hanna had texted me, but someone else had too.

**Hanna: I told you Im not one of those girls :)**

I laughed as I read her text then went on to the next one.

**Blocked number: New girls moving in, double the fun for me. And double the secrets I can tell. -A**

I looked around the parking lot, panicked, but saw nothing and no one. Great..Just great. Now what was I supposed to do?

**x-x-x**

**Hanna POV:**

After talking to Caleb, I had remembered that I was supposed to meet someone. I think her name is Spencer? Anyways, she was at the top of the class in basically everything, and I was kinds struggling in math so I called her. She told me that we could meet at a coffee place and have a little study session. I walked to The Brew and saw her sitting at a table reading, of course. I walked over to the counter and ordered a coffee for both of us, then walked over to where she was sitting.

"Hey, it's Spencer right?" I asked as she looked up at me.

"Yeah, I'm Spencer", she replied, smiling.

"I'm Hanna, we met yesterday in English." "Right, I'm glad you called me. Math is my favorite subject!" she said enthusiastically while I handed her the coffee.

"Great! So I guess we should get started?" I asked sitting down next to her.

"Yup. Maybe we could start with the Pythagorean Theory? Just as a review", she said as she opened the math textbook while I nodded in response.

After about an hour or so, I got a text from someone. I looked at my phone and saw it was Caleb.

"Who texted?" Spencer asked with her nose still in the book.

"Um, no one..." I replied blushing a little. She looked up at me questioningly.

"Oh come on, it's gotta be someone if he can make you blush like that with just one question. So spill", she said.

"Okay...Well, you know that guy Caleb?" I asked looking down embarrassed.

"Yeah, who doesn't know Caleb", She responded. "He's kinda letting me stay at his house for a while. Just until I can get my own place." "Really? Wow, he must like you. Really like you." She said while she gathered her things.

"You should go see him. Besides, I think we've covered everything we needed to already." "Thanks Spencer.. Can I ask you something?" I said and looked at her.

"Technically you just did", she replied laughing a little, "but go ahead."

"What do you think about Caleb? I heard some people in the hallways and they didn't say the greatest things, but others did... So I just don't know and-" Once I started to ramble, Spencer quickly interrupted.

"I like him. We were friends for a little while in middle school but things kinda changed in high school. Don't listen to everyone else. He's a great guy if you get to know him."

"Okay, thank you." I said, standing up and grabbed my things. After that, we exchanged phone numbers and planned to meet up again the next week.

"Thanks again Spence!" I called, walking out the door.

I hadn't even noticed how it had started to rain. I was too caught up in my thoughts to care, and before I knew it I was knocking at Caleb's door.

**x-x-x**

AN:

Spencer's here! Thank you to smileyface2508 for the idea. And thank you to everyone who reviewed! This chapter was a lot longer than I originally planned, but after reading all the reviews I figured I should make it as long as I possibly could. Tell me if it's still to short :). Yayyyy it's almost Tuesday! New PLL tomorrow and hopefully an update to go along with it ;) Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, it really helps -K


	5. New Neigbor

**Caleb POV:**

Once I got home, I went down into the basement and my guess was right. The place was a total mess. A complete and utter disaster, and if I wanted Hanna to stay here, I needed to fix it. So I started cleaning, moving furniture, and bringing furniture in. By the time I was done, the place looked pretty nice. Well, decent at least... Now there were no boxes or garbage scattered around the floor, the couch was actually seeable and clean, and I had moved the extra desk in just in case. She seemed like the kind of girl who was pretty into her studies.

"I could totally live here", I thought to myself as I looked around the basement.

After redoing the room, I looked at the clock and decided to crash for the night. I went upstairs and changed into my pajamas, no shirt and a pair of sweats. Then I went downstairs to lock the door, when I heard a knock.

"Who the hell could that be? It's 11 o'clock", I thought and opened the door.

There she was, Hanna, standing outside shivering in the rain. She was completely soaked and from the looks of it, she didn't even realize she was wet.

"Hey, um, is it okay if I stay here for a while? You said I could earlier but if you changed your mind that's fine, I get it-" She started rambling as I cut her off.

"Yeah, of course you can. Come on in", I said gesturing her to come in.

**x-x-x**

**Hanna POV:**

When I walked into Caleb's house, a million thoughts started to race around in my mind.

"Why did I come here? Did he really mean it when he asked me to stay? Why is he doing this? Was Soencer right or am I just wasting time on some guy? I shouldn't have come, I should go", I thought to myself.

I hadn't really noticed how wet I was from the rain until I walked into the warm house.I looked around little and my eyes landed on Caleb. A very..exposed Caleb.

"Put some clothes on Rivers", I said and looked at him as he laughed.

"I think you like me better like this", he replied, cocky.I rolled my eyes at him, "You wish", I said as he laughed again.

"Are you cold?" He asked and I nodded my head. "Do you have a change of clothes?" "Yeah, but not with me. All my things are at the school... I wasn't exactly planning on coming here tonight. Or ever" I replied, mumbling the last part.

"Um okay. Here, follow me", he said and started walking upstairs.

After realizing his dad wasn't home, I quickly followed him upstairs and into his room. He went over to his closest and picked out a shirt, "Here, just so you don't have to wear those wet clothes", he said holding it out to me.

"Thanks", I managed to squeak out and reluctantly took the shirt.

He took one for himself and put it on,"I'll wait outside while you change", he looked at me while I nodded in response again. I don't know what was wrong with me but I just couldn't talk. I knew what I wanted to say, but I just wasn't able to actually say it. Once he had walked out of the room, I turned around and changed out of my wet clothes and into his soft, dry shirt. After I changed I looked around the room a little, just noticing all the details. Walking over to his desk, I saw a bunch of papers scattered everywhere, the occasional post-it note, and a few pictures. I picked one up and studied it for a minute. It was of Caleb, his dad, and his mom I think. It looked like it was taken in the park a few years ago. I smiled at the picture, but my thoughts were then interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Everything okay?" Caleb asked through the door.

"Yeah. I'll be right out." I replied quickly setting the photo back down, pulling on the shirt so it went down to about mid-thigh incase he came in. His shirt was long sleeved, extremely soft, and about 3 sizes to big..I loved it. I opened the door, holding my wet clothes in one hand, only to see Caleb leaning against the door frame waiting. He looked at me smiling, and I swear his eyes sparkled a little when he saw me, "I think I like the shirt on you better than I do on me, Marin."

I laughed a little. "Come on, I'll show you the basement." "Oo, the basement." I said, playfully nudging him.

He shook his head as he laughed and led me downstairs to the basement. On the way there, he stopped at the washroom and put my wet clothes in the dryer. Once we got down to the basement, I looked around. Damn, I could get used to this. I wasn't expecting much, then again I never am, but somehow it's exactly how I imagined it. It wasn't to big, yet not to small, and it had kind of a boyish feel. Especially with the sports equipment in the corners. I was so lost in my train of thought that I hadn't even noticed what Caleb was doing. I laughed as I saw him jumping, trying to reach the top shelf and grab something. He was like a little kid trying to reach the cookie jar.

"Caleb, what on earth are you trying to get?" I questioned as I walked over to him and pulled up a chair.

"I'm trying to get this box", he replied as I stood on the chair and grabbed it, handing it to him.

"Thanks, princess" he mumbled as he tried to open the box. "Princess? That's a new one", I said slightly amused. "Yeah, the other day you called me princie. I just figured every Prince needs his princess..." He responded trying to open the box.

"Dang it! It won't open!" He said throwing the box onto the table lightly, frustrated. Part of me felt sad for him, another part wanted to laugh, and a tiny piece of me thought he looked adorable when he was mad. That's when it clicked.

**x-x-x**

AN:

Now the fun begins *insert devil emoji*. I loved writing this chapter, tbh. It was fun to just kinda play around with it ;). A lot of you have asked for longer chapters, and after rereading them I now realize that my earlier chapters were very short, so I will try to make my chapters at least 1000+ words from now on. Also, this was the last pre-written chapter I have so it may be a few days before I update again... but i usually try to write at least every 2-3 days. Okay now for the new episode tonight. The Haleb was just adorable at the end! Leave thoughts on the ep :). -K


	6. Defying Decisions

**Caleb POV:**

I was downstairs making breakfast when I saw my dad walk down the stairs.

"Hey Dad", I said casually still looking at the food.

"Hey, um I'm going to be out late again tonight. I'm going out to dinner with someone at work. I'll be here after you get home from school but then I have to go and I probably won't be back till about 10:30 or 11", he said making me look up at him.

To be honest, I could usually be kind of sad that he was going to be out late again..as usual. But not today. Ever since Hanna started staying in the basement a few days ago, I wasn't as lonely. Before Hanna came, the house was empty except for me and now I have her. Since she's new, she doesn't really know a lot of people besides classmates so she stays in with me a lot. She's also pretty big on her studies, just like I predicted, and that helps with the whole staying in thing.

"I better go, or I'll be late. Have fun at school!" He said to me and walked out.

Once I heard the front door close, I went over to the basement door and knocked. Hanna came out dressed in ripped jeans, a loose shirt, and a scarf wrapped around her neck.

"Hungry?" I asked and walked over to the counter where a bowl of cereal and some toast was.

"Thanks, I didn't realize this was a bed and breakfast place." She replied taking off her scarf and taking the bowl.

I laughed a little, but then heard the front door close which was followed by the sound of my dads squeaky leather work shoes. I looked to Hanna who hadn't noticed, "outside!", I said slightly pushing her toward the back door and she went outside.

I looked around and saw she left her scarf, but the sound of the squeaky shoes was getting closer so I did the first thing I thought of. When my dad walked in he saw me doing the dishes with my hands plunged into the water secretly holding the scarf.

"Forgot my brief case", he said grabbing it, "Oh, and if your going to do the dishes make sure you refill the soap afterwards." "Sure." I mumbled as he walked out of the kitchen and back to his car.

I pulled Hanna's drenched scarf out of the water and by the time my dad had left, so had she. "I'll just give it back to her at school during lunch", I thought and plopped it in the dryer then continued getting ready for school.

After fourth period had ended, it was finally time for lunch. I took Hanna's scarf out of my locker, carefully placing it in my lunch bag, then went to find her. I found her eating at one of the tables outside, alone.

"Mind if I sit?" I asked. "Sure..." She replied.

I sat down and handed her the scarf, "Thanks, you really didn't have to", she said taking it then putting it back on.

"I know, but I wanted to." I said as she nodded.

I then heard someone call my name, I think, and stood up. "I guess I'll see you at the house then?"

"Yup, I've got no where better to be", she replied sounding a little despondent at the end.

I smiled a little at her and walked away, going back into the cafeteria. I looked around and saw Aria waving to me. Walking over, I greeted her with a small "Hey." "Hey, who was that girly you were talking to?" She asked me curiously.

"Oh, um that was Hanna. She's new here." "Oh that's right, I think I have social studies with her. How do you know her?" "We have English together. She's also kinda staying in my basement for a while..." I replied, lowering my voice at the end.

"What? Really?" She said as I nodded my head in response.

"Why? Do her parents know? Are you two together?" She asked almost starting to ramble.

"It's complicated, okay? And no, we're not together." I was kinda getting annoyed at Aria, so thank goodness the bell for fifth period rang.

"I'll see you later, Aria", I said as I walked away and to my next class.

**x-x-x**

**Hanna POV:**

The hours at school seemed to be endless, all I wanted to do was be in the basement with Caleb. The truth is, I did have better places to be, though apparently Caleb didn't think so. But the problem was that it wasn't any fun without him. As I pretended to listen to the teacher drone on and on, my thoughts drifted back to Caleb's dad. He didn't know I was staying there, heck he didn't even know I exist. It was time to change that.

"Alright everyone, don't forget to do your homework." Said the teacher as the bell rang and she walked out.

I sighed, gathering my things, I went back to my locker. Once I had everything from my locker, I went over to Caleb's house through the back door and put my things in the basement.

"Hey Caleb, I have to go meet Spencer. I'll be back in about an hour or so." I said when I saw him.

"Okay perfect. My dads going to leave in about 45 minutes for a date or something, so we'll have the house to ourselves tonight." "Sounds great." I replied as I walked out the back door.

I wasn't really going to meet Spencer, but I did need to get out of the house for a while. I just needed to think. After about 10 minutes, I had wandered to the park and sat on one of the swings. I thought about Caleb, how long I was going to stay with him, and just about us in general. I wanted there to be an us, Caleb and me. But I don't think he feels the same way about it... Oh well, only time can tell. I stood up, looking at my phone not realizing how long I had been there, and saw it was time to go back to the house before Caleb's dad left. Once I got back to the house, I knocked on the door and patiently waited. I took a deep breath and heard the "click" of the lock being undone. Caleb's dad opened the door and looked at me confused.

"Hi, Mr. Rivers, I'm Hanna. A friend of Caleb's."

**x-x-x**

AN:

Yay! She's going to meet the parent. And they're going to have the house to themselves ;). Bit of a slow chapter but I promise next ones gonna be a lot better. This was just kind of the set up. So yesterday someone mentioned my chapter formatting. I realize that my formatting is a bit different than many other writers on the website use but that's because I use my iPad to edit and publish. So I don't exactly have all the components that others do ): Most other writers use a desktop or something. Also it's my first time using the site, so I'm still learning. I promise I'll get the hang of it soon though. Read and review please! -K


	7. Paranoid Parent

**Jamie POV:**

"Hi,Mr. Rivers, I'm Hanna. A friend of Caleb's." the blonde said.

I looked at her closely, then replied, "Uh, hi Hanna. Come on in."

I stepped aside to let her in. She didn't exactly look like the nicest girl but who was I to judge. She looked around awkwardly, "You have a very nice house ", she said, "from what I've seen of it." The last part, she quickly added as though she was catching herself on something.

"Thank you..." "Hanna? What are you doing here?" Caleb asked as he walked into the room.

"Oh, we had plans to study tonight. Remember?" She replied, as he looked clueless.

"Oh, um, right..." He didn't sound to confidant his words, but he probably did forget. I mean, this is Caleb. He would forget his head if it wasn't attached.

"Caleb, can I speak to you for a minute? Alone." I said and walked into the kitchen as he followed me.

"Yeah dad?" "Is Hanna some sort of rebound from Sara?" I asked him.

Sara was his ex, and they had been dating for about two years just until they recently broke up. I still didn't know why though. They seemed to be okay, until Caleb came home one day after a huge fight with her.

"What? No, she isn't. Hanna's just a friend, that's all." He said. "Okay, but I don't want you alone in the house with her. If your going to study go out to the library or The Brew or something."

She looked a little sketchy to me so you can imagine I was a bit hesitant to let her stay in the house alone with him. she's nice and all, but somethings just not right. I can fell it.

"But you let me study here with Sara. Why can't I study here with Hanna?" "Because I knew Sara. She was the ministers daughter. We've known her since preschool. I just..I don't want you alone with her okay?" He rolled his eyes at me as we heard the "ding-dong" of the doorbell.

I walked into the other room and opened the door, "Hey, your Jamie right?", the figure asked. I nodded in response, realizing it was Ms. Highland, my date for the evening. After I had welcomed her in I went into the other room to grab some paper work that I needed her to sign. Some legal stuff the bank had given me. Now if I could only remember where I put it...

**x-x-x**

**Caleb POV:**

My dad had gone to get some paperwork or whatever, leaving us alone with Ms. Highland. "So, your Caleb, his son right?" She said and looked at me quizzically.

"Yep, I'm Caleb." I replied trying to say as little as possible to her.

It's not that I didn't like her or anything just, that I didn't think my dad would ever like her. Not like he loved my mom. But she left us for that other "better" family so...

"And you must be his daughter?" said as she looked at Hanna. I stifled a laugh as she responded.

"No um, just a friend of Caleb's. We were actua-" she began to say but was then rudely interrupted by my dad, "Here we go, sorry about that." He said and handed her the papers which she then signed.

I looked up at Hanna while she was busy focusing on Ms. Highland. She looked kind of concerned, and a little paranoid..it was probably nothing.

"Alright, we should probably get going. There's money for food in the kitchen and remember what I said earlier." My dad said, glancing at Hanna. I silently nodded as the pair walked out of the house.

"So I think that went pretty well." Hanna said.

I sighed in relief, for a minute I thought Hanna would have noticed something but she didn't.

"Did you see that girls pen? Isn't she supposed to be an architect or something?" Hanna questioned, breaking me away from the many thoughts buzzing around in my head.

"Yeah, so? It was a pen." "A crappy pen. Most architects are pen snobs, only the finest." "It's a pen, it's nothing. Anyways, what the hell were you thinking? You just showed up here without telling me." She had absolutely zero right, or permission, to do that.

"Well sorry, I knew if I had asked you that you would say o and tell me not to do it..." "Yeah! Because my dad wasn't exactly ready to meet you." "So what? Again, I think it went pretty well" she smiled a little at the end.

I could've told her he didn't like her very much, but she looked so happy..and I just couldn't do that. I sighed and looked at her, "Right... Well, now that they're gone we have the house to ourselves. What do you wanna do?" "Well...", She replied with a smirk, "I do have one thing in mind that we could do." "Oh yeah? And what would that be?" I asked a little nervously.

"Truth or dare, but we play my way", she responded while she started looking around, "now where does your dad keep the vodka?" "Oh um, We-I can't drink... Not anymore at least."

As soon as she heard that, she looked at me with what was either concern or sadness, maybe a little bit of both. "Come on Rivers, please?" She said, dragging out the "e" until I finally caved.

"Okay okay, fine. But why do we need it anyways?" "Because we're gonna play truth or dare. The fun way. Now let's go." I watched as she grabbed the bottle of vodka and walked down into the basement. What have I gotten myself into?

"Caleb!" She called as I walked into the basement. "I'm here, chill", she turned to look at me and sat on the couch.

I noticed she had pulled the table over to the couch instead of having it over by the bookshelf. The room was kind of a large rectangular shape, with a huge built-in-bookcase along the left wall that you saw right when you came in. The bookcase had a little hollow space in it, between the corner of the room, where we usually put the table. And on the opposite wall was the couch which now had the table in front of it, and the bottle of vodka resting on top. I walked over and sat down on the couch, not exactly next to Hanna and not exactly on the opposite end of her..just somewhere in the middle.

"So how do we play?" I asked, looking at her confused.

She laughed a little then responded, "Well it's just like truth or dare only a bit more..fun. If I catch you lying you take a shot. If you don't wanna do a dare or answer a truth you take a shot. Same rules go for me. Whoever's drunk the fastest looses." She said.

Crap. I wasn't supposed to be drinking at all after everything that happened, let alone be drunk. I guess I just have to hope for the best.

"Okay", I replied while taking a deep, shaky breath, "you start."

She smirked, "perfect."

**x-x-x**

AN: So sorry for the long wait. I've been so busy with school and everything lately that I've barely had time to do anything. I know the ending didn't actually happen in the show, but I thought it would be fun to do. Someone requested a little Haleb fluff, so definitely gonna do that in the next chapter. Please read and review. Happy Valentines Day everyone! -K.


	8. Guilty Gamers

**Hanna POV:**

"Truth or dare, Marin?" Caleb asked.

"Mhm.. Truth." I replied. This was gonna be fun.

"Okay, where'd you grow up?" "Pretty much everywhere. I was always moving from one house to another in the system so just kinda everywhere. The longest I ever stayed in one house was about five months."

The words easily slip out of my mouth as I've said this to basically everyone I've ever known, not that I mind. Besides, Caleb knew about this already so there's really no harm I'm telling him again. Caleb nodded in response as I asked him the same question he asked earlier, "Truth or dare?" "Um... Dare." Perfect, now I'm going to be a step ahead in winning.

I smirked slightly, "Alright, I'm gonna make a drink. Your gonna have to drink it all and guess what it is." He looked at me in slight shock as I heard him say, "cheater."

I laughed slightly while I made my way upstairs leaving the dark haired boy in the basement. About ten minutes later I came back down to the basement with the girly-est drink I could think of. I've never been much of a drinker, so it was basically just something I remembered one of my old foster moms having.

"Okay, Rivers, here you go", I said handing it to him after he closed his eyes.

He took a sip and immediately had a sour look on his face. I laughed when he said, "Geez Hanna, I don't even know how to describe this. It tastes like pure sugar!".

After five wrong guesses, an empty glass, and a confused Caleb, I told him what it was. "You gave me a girly drink? Your gonna pay princess." "To bad I'm not choosing dare anytime soon", I remarked.

"By the way, I pick truth if you didn't already know." I said as he rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah I know. Okay, how'd you get that scar?"

Crap. I'd had gotten the scar when I was first put into the foster system. Let's just say I don't exactly like to follow rules or tell people the truth about how I got the scar.

"Hanna", he said waving a hand in front of me, disrupting my thoughts. I took more than a drink, not wanting to answer the question, and I think Caleb got that.

"Truth or dare, princie", I asked while I played mindlessly with the hem of my oversized shirt.

"Truth. Ask away. I'm an open box", he said.

"Okay, um. So how exactly do you know Spencer Hastings? She mentioned you the other day."

Honestly, that was all I had been wanting to ask him since we started the game. Spencer never really told me how they knew each other, I could tell she was lying and I wanted to know the truth.

"Oh um... Well... Spencer's sister, Melissa, used to date my best friend." "One of the guys on the football team you always hang out with?" "Kinda... He's dead...", Caleb whispered as he looked down at the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry.. I didn't know", I said, inching closer and holding his hand.

I hadn't even realized I was holding his hand until he looked down at out hands. Only then did I quickly stand up, pulling my hand from him. Maybe this game wasn't such a good idea... To late.

"Truth or dare, princess?" He said finally looking up at me, with that devious smirk, as I sat down on the chair across the couch which Caleb was on.

He knew I wanted to choose truth, so I went against myself and without thinking said, "Dare". "Alright then, I dare you to...", he trailed off at the end thinking, "spend tonight upstairs with me." I froze.

Am I dreaming or did he really just say that? He couldn't. With all my thoughts abuzz in my head, I took another drink. Well, two actually. "Fine." I said, slightly annoyed at the ringing in my ears.

Caleb was winning so far.

"Truth or dare, Rivers?" "Hmh..Truth." "Okay, worst time in your life?"

Then it was him that froze. I slightly smirked but immediately regretted the question as I saw his face drop.

"Pass", he said reaching for the bottle. Maybe j should've asked something else. Oops...

**X-X-X**

**Caleb POV:**

"Okay, worst time in your life?"

The words sounded almost vile as they fell from her lips. I froze as I thought back to everything that happened. The images of all the party's, the girls, my parents yelling at each other, the police questioningly, and my best friend Alex's body, flashing in my mind.

"Pass" I said, reaching for the vodka bottle as I heard my phone ring. I grabbed it and looked at the glowing screen.

**Poor Caleb, to many memories? Tell her the truth before I do. •A**

This could not be happening. I wasn't ready to tell her, or for her to know even. I looked slowly at her, as she sat on the chair opposite of me.

"You don't have to tell me", she said slowly as she stood up and sat next to me. I took a deep breath and shakily let it out, then she put her hand in my knee.

"It was about a year ago, around the time Alex had died... My parents were always arguing and I just couldn't do anything about it. So I wanted to escape it, I was always out partying. I was hardly ever home, not that my parents noticed. After a while, I um...", I said as I looked down at the coffee table leg in front of me and Hanna held my hand again, "Well, I was always drunk, so my friends helped me. I busied myself with football, yearbook, anything to help me not think about my parents or Alex. Eventually I became sober again and my mom left my dad and me. She found a new family and we haven't heard from her ever since." "Caleb... Why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have done this if I knew", she said quietly, as though she was trying not to say the wrong thing, like I would break.

"You were just so excited, I didn't want to ruin it..." I replied and looked at her.

"You wouldn't have ruined anything. But you won't, you won't start drinking again right?" "No, I won't. I promise." "Good", she said glancing at the clock on the wall, "it's getting late, we have school tomorrow."

"Right" I replied, standing up, breaking the hold of our hands, and looked at her.

"You coming?" I said and she looked at me confused.

"The bet Han. One night with me. I don't bite." She smiled slightly and stood up next to me, "Alright then."

I smiled then walked out of the basement, up to my room. This was going to be interesting.

**X-X-X**

Im so sorry for the wait. I've been so busy lately! I'm a Girl Scout an I help my local theatre with tech on every show they have (which was two this month and one last month). Anyways, the finale killed. Honestly, I was expecting better. But I think Charles is either Hanna's brother or Jason's, which would be a bit obvious. Hope you guys like the chapter :) Next one up soon I promise. Read and review please -K


	9. Actions Aftershock

**Hanna POV:**

My eyes fluttered open at the blazing sunlight. My head was pounding and I couldn't remember much or fully process where I was at the moment. I hadn't moved since I woke up, but suddenly something next to me shifted. When I looked next to me I saw a partially exposed Caleb, and immediately remembered everything from last night.

_"The bet Han. One night with me. I don't bite." He said._

_I smiled slightly and stood up next to Caleb, "Alright then." _

_He smiled back then walked out of the basement, up to his room. _

_"What have I done?" I mumbled as I made my way up the stairs after him. _

_I knew Caleb's dad probably wouldn't be home till late tonight, and he doesn't bother to do anything but go right to bed, so there's really no reason not to do this. Except for the tiny little detail that I liked Caleb and was desperately trying to hide it from him and myself. I couldn't like him, I didn't WANT to like him. But honestly, with those chocolate eyes, the innocent smile, and the goofy laugh, it's hard not to like him. With everything buzzing in my head, I almost tripped on a stair, but to my surprise I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and catch me. He chuckled slightly letting me go and kept walking, stumbling slightly, to his room. Once we got to the room, I laid down on the bed, hoping to get this over with when suddenly caleb turned to me and looked confused. _

_"Don't you wanna change first?", he said._

_ "No, I'm okay. I'm pretty comfortable just like this.", I replied hoping to end this._

_ "Seriously princess? Jeans and a shirt? That can't be comfortable, no offense. Top or bottom?" He questioned, laughing, while holding up pajama pants and one of his shirts._

_ "Kidding. Here", he took back his earlier question and tossed me his shirt, but to be perfectly honest, I would've been fine with the bottoms. _

_"Thanks", I mumbles as I sat on the bed and looked at him. _

_He just took his shirt off and dang he was... He was hot as holy heck. I bit my lip while I turned so I faced the headboard and quickly took off my blouse and replaced it with his shirt. I then got up and took my jeans off, seeing as though his shirt went down to about my knees, and laid back on the bed. Closing my eyes, I felt the bed dip next to me. The next thing I knew sleep had overcome me; my thoughts drifting away as the world around me seized to exist._

"Dang it" I mumbles as I looked at the figure next to me.

Honestly, I didn't want to move, but I knew I had to. Caleb's strong arms were wrapped around me and my head rested on his firm chest, so I could hear the slow, steady thump of his heartbeat. I cautiously got up, removing my hands from his waist, and quickly got out off the bed. I pulled my jeans on then slowly walked downstairs to the kitchen. The time read 7:32 A.M., so I knew wouldn't be up for at least another few minutes. After I had just finished making a bowl of cereal, I heard a step on the stairs. Thinking it was Caleb's dad, I grabbed my bowl and practically ran into the basement. About a minute later, there was a dull foot shuffling in the kitchen which was soon joined by someone else's shuffling. Fifteen minutes, a few low murmurs, and a bowl of cereal later, I heard a gently tap at the door.

Sneaking out, I placed the bowl in the sink then heard Caleb say, "My dad went to work so feel free to grab a shower."

Happy that he didn't mention last night or this morning, I nodded slightly and raced upstairs. Just after I had stepped into the shower, I heard a knock on the door followed by a muffled voice.

"Han?", Caleb said.

"I'm in the shower!" "I forgot my toothbrush. Can I just come in and grab it?" "Yeah, sure." I replied.

The shower had curtains and he was only gonna be in for a second so why not let him get his toothbrush. The shuffle was back as I heard him enter and the door close.

"Thanks" he mumbled to me.

**X-x-X**

**Caleb POV:**

After Hanna had gone upstairs to take a shower, I sat alone at my kitchen table, with an apple, thinking. I thought about last night and everything that happened. From the drinking, to the laughing, the handholding, the memories, everything. Including her sleeping in my bed with me. I only told her to do that because I thought she would chicken out and take the shot instead of actually doing the dare. Anyways, I woke up to a usual morning but something felt off, that's when I remembered what happened. Slightly disappointed that she left me, I put on a new shirt and jeans, then went downstairs and here I am alone in my kitchen. After finishing my apple, I went back upstairs only to realize I left my toothbrush in the bathroom. Taking in a deep breath, I mustered the courage to knock on the white, wooden door to the bathroom.

"Han?" I called over the pounding sound of water.

"I'm in the shower!" "I forgot my toothbrush. Can I just come in and grab it?" "Yeah, sure." She replied.

Closing the door and walking in, I checked my reflection in the fogged up mirror. All you could see in the mirror was the dull blue of the shower curtains. I was about to leave with my toothbrush in hand, when I heard another knock at the door.

"Forgot my phone", the voice said. It took me a minute to realize it was my father.

What was he doing here? I thought he left?

"I'm in the shower!" I called back, looking at the silver knob on the door.

It slightly turned and I did the first thing I thought of. I went in the shower. Hanna turned to me as I got in and I quickly covered her mouth and gave her a look telling her not to say anything. This was like one of those scenes you only see in movies. I heard the rusty drawer open and my dad pull something out and drop it.

"What's up with the chargers recently? I only have three bars." He complained.

"I really can't talk dad, I'm getting soap in my mouth!" Hanna looked at my hair as though to say "yeah right".

I rolled my eyes and heard my dad say, "Alright, well I'll be home at dinner. Have fun at school!"

I then heard the door close and looked at Hanna as she turned her face towards the water. I couldn't help but let my eyes trail down. Then she turned around and I saw a little more than I wanted, per say... I quickly looked back up at her as she laughed slightly, at me.

"Wanna share a towel too?" She remarked.

As tempting as the offer was, I bit my lip and slowly shook my head smiling small. She turned back to the water while I scrambled out of the shower and back to my room. What just happened? What have I done?

**x-x-x**

AN:

I loved writing this chapter tbh. This is like my favorite haleb scene and reversing it was pretty fun. Now the real fun begins *devil emoji*. New chapter soon! Read and review please (: -K


	10. Flirtatious Friends

I do not own these songs, or any rights to them. Warning: mild sexual themes in this chapter.

**x-x-x**

**Hanna POV:**

"Hanna, wait up!", I heard a familiar voice call as I, slowly, made my way to the school auditorium.

The figure caught up to me and sure enough, it was Spencer.

"I'm so not ready for this. I didn't think my Monday could get any worse. First school, now this? I don't even remember why I auditioned for this production", I said.

"Would it have anything to do with your newly found 'friend', Caleb? Or how about Fitz?" Spencer answered as I laughed at her response.

"Neither. And what's with the air quotes around friend? Like I said Spence, we're just friends; I'm only at his place because I needed somewhere to go and he offered." "Yeah, for now. I know Caleb, don't get me wrong he's a great guy and all, but a guy like him never stays just friends with someone like you Han." Which I, again, laughed at.

"Okay, sure, whatever you say", I replied, just as we walked through the door of the auditorium.

When I looked around I saw so many faces, some of which I knew, others I didn't. I saw , the director, Mona and her little group of populars which now included Spencer, Justin from history, Sean from PE, Jenna and Katie from science, and Caleb and his friend Nick, from football, who were on tech doing lighting. I hadn't spoken to Caleb since our little incident this morning... Right after his dad left the bathroom, he practically ran out and straight out the door. Not exactly what I was expecting, but it was a pretty awkward situation. All the sudden I felt an arm quickly wrap around my waist, turning me towards the figure on my side.

"Hey Han", Nick said, looking down at me.

I smiled and mumbled a quick "Hi" before Fitz yelled for everyone to go circle up for a table read. Nick softly grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers, and led me over to the stage. It wasn't that I minded him doing this, but it felt just the tiniest big strange...

Other than Caleb and Spencer, Nick was basically my only other friend. We spent lunches together, I have a few classes with him, I watch him and Caleb at football practice, and now we do this production together. He's practically my best friend at this school, which is why I don't mind when he does all these things.

I looked down at our intertwined hands, and smiled slightly. Nick sat down on the stage and pulled me down next to him and Spencer, closing the circle of cast members and techies. I pulled out my script from my bag, letting my hand sadly leave Nick's. My character didn't appear until later in the play, about the third scene, so I got to listen to everyone recite their lines and dramatically yell at one another from across the room. While they did that, Caleb and Nick quietly went over the lighting and sound clues. I watched the two figure out what went when and where, and figure out the little kinks that every show had. Looking at them, I was mesmerized by Nicks features. His acorn brown hair, the slight stubble on his chin, how his shirt clung tightly to every inch of his toned body, the subtle, quiet laugh, the way he bit his lip ever so slightly when he was focused, everything about him. I never noticed any of this until now, and I'm damn glad I did.

"Hanna", I heard a voice whisper along with a slight poke in the side.

It was probably just Spencer, she got bored in rehearsals pretty easily.

"Hanna!" This time it was louder.

"Earth to Hanna!", Spencer whisper yelled, causing everyone to look at me. Including the two dark haired boys.

Feeling the heat rush to my cheeks, I looked around and saw that they had finished the first two scenes and Jenna was waiting for me to say my line.

"I-I don't k-know. This is so unlike her, I'm so sorry ", I stuttered.

As soon as I had finished my line, everyone looked down at their script and continued with the scene. I closed my eyes, took in a shaky breath, leaned against the wall behind me, and mentally cursed at myself for what had just happened, then I felt a strange warmth come over my hand. When I Opened my eyes, I saw Nick holding my hand and smiling softly at me. Squeezing his hand gently, I looked around the circle at everyone else. My next line came which I then proceeded to say gracefully and on time. After the rehearsal had ended, everyone got up and headed their separate ways except me. I had to wait for Caleb. He was my ride home and I really didn't feel like walking in this cold, gloomy weather.

"Han", someone said as I turned around to meet Nick.

"Caleb has to go to some meet with coach, so he asked me to drive you home" "Perfect", I responded.

Besides Caleb, Nick was the only one who knew about me staying at Caleb's. He had come over to the house to go over something, and me being my forgetful self, walked straight out of the basement and into the kitchen like I belonged there. Since he had found out, he promised not to tell anyone, and we became better friends because now I had someone else besides Caleb with me at the house. Not that I need anyone other than him, but having another person is a nice change.

"I feel like a freaking giant in this car", I groaned as both our doors closed with a loud thud.

Nick turned on the car, laughing at my remark.

"It's not that small babe. Your just used to Caleb's car." He said. "Yeah yeah, but small is small." I replied, rolling my eyes at him.

He laughed at me again, for about the tenth time that night, and pulled out of the school's parking lot. Once he pulled out, I turned on the cd-player, only to hear "Style" by Taylor Swift playing. Not a big surprise seeing as Nicks little sister loved the album. And of course, at the moment it was my favorite song so I decided to sing.

"You got that James Dean day dream look in your eyes and I got that red lip-ed clas-sic thing that you like", I sang while holding out the 'I' in 'like'.

The dark-haired boy groaned and begged me to stop.

"And when we go crashing down we come back every time, cuz we never go out of style" "Dear lord please make it stop" he mumbled.

"Yeah we never go out of style. And so it goes, he can't keep his wild eyes on the road", I sang while holding out the 'oa' in 'road'.

While I sang, and partially danced, along to every song that came up in our twenty minute car ride, Nick just kept complaining and telling me to change the song. Preferably one without lyrics. That's basically how the entire drive back to Caleb's house was. But, truthfully, I wouldn't want it any other way.

"Shut up, Nick!" I mumbled to him as I walked through the front door.

I knew was out f town until Wednesday, and Caleb had texted me when I got home, saying he was going to be back later. Something about a game that he couldn't miss, who knows. Since he wasn't going to be there, and I didn't want to be alone, I asked Nick if he would stay 'till Caleb was back. So far, it hasn't been my brightest idea. Not that I mind having him around, he's just a tad clumsy... Oh well, it's his problem.

"Hanna, you hungry?", he asked while he searched through the cupboards. "Yeah, a little, there's a pizza in the fridge if you wanna split?" "Sure, sounds good." "Okay cool. I'm just gonna go change and I'll be right back for a movie.", I said, walking down to the basement.

My jacket and jeans were starting to irritate me, so I took them off, along with my shirt and put on one of Caleb's shirts on with a pair of leggings. Taking off the makeup and putting my hair up, I realized how easy it was with Nick. I knew he didn't care about how I looked or if I acted like one of the perfect little rosewood girls. I loved that.

After I changed, I went back in the kitchen, immediately welcomed by the aroma of pizza and fries. My two favorite things. I grabbed a plate full of food that the dark haired boy had assembled, and made my way towards the couch. Once I walk into the room, I burst into laughter as my mind tries to wrap around the thought that I found Nick watching an old "Hannah Montana" and dancing to the song playing.

"Oh my god, Nick!", I manage to breath out while laughing.

He turns to look at me, grinning ear to ear, and slowly walks over still dancing.

"Yeah babe? Something wrong?" "N-no", I can hardly talk from the laughter and loss of breath. "Dance with me." "But you said I was a bad dancer so why should I?" "Because I lied and now I want you to dance. Please?", he said, dragging out the 'e' in 'please'. "Fine. But I get to pick the movie." "Deal", he replied as he grabbed my arm and pulled me to his chest.

With just my luck, the next song to play was "Skinny Love", the slowest and most romantic song to ever be produced. Yay.

**_Come on skinny love just last the year,_**

**_pour a little salt we were never here,_**

**_My my my, my my my, my my my my, my my,_**

**_staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer_**

The dark-haired boy pulled me closer to him as I turned my head, still resting on his shoulder, to face him.

**_Tell my love to wreck it all,_**

**_cut all the ropes and let me fall,_**

**_my my my, my my my, my my my my, my my,_**

**_right in the moment this order's tall_**

Inching closer, he laid his head on top of mine, I moved my arms from his waist to around his neck.

_**And I told you to be patient,**_

_**and I told you to be fine,**_

_**and I told you to be balanced,**_

_**and I told you to be kind,**_

_**in the morning I'll be with you but it will be a different kind,**_

_**'cause I'll be holding up the tickets and you'll be owning all the fines.**_

"Hanna?", he mumbled. "Yeah", I said, opening my eyes and pulling my head off his shoulder to look at him.

**_Come on skinny love what happened here?_**

**_suckled all the hope in light brassieres,_**

**_my my my, my my my, my my my my, my my,_**

**_sullen load is full, so slow on the split_**

"What's wrong Nick?", I asked after he didn't respond. "Nothing...", he whispered, coming closer so our noses touched, "absolutely nothing." I nodded slightly. Barely. Then he kissed me.

It took me a minute to process what was happening, and once I realized it, I closed my eyes once more and leaned into his grasp. He tightened his arms around my waist, and I tightened mine around his neck, hoping to bring him closer. As the moment became more heated, we both stumbled backwards onto the couch. He fell first with me on top, not once breaking the kiss. He played with the hem of my shirt, just as I started unbuttoning his. Then, in the midst of everything, someone walked through the door.

**x-x-x**

An:

I've been so bad about updating... Finals and all this school stuff has taken over my life. But I hope this chapter made up for the lack-of-updates. Also, just a reminder, Haleb will always be my endgame. I felt like I stuck to the story a little to much so I decided to add a little twist in there :) Thank you loves for all the wonderful reviews and PMs. I love getting feedback and ideas for what you want me to do! -K


	11. Envious Endings

Warning: Mild sexual themes and profanity in this chapter

**x-x-x**

**Caleb POV:**

"Alright. Okay. Yeah. Thanks coach", I say, slowly walking backwards toward my car.

After the rehearsal for Romeo and Juliet earlier, coach pulled me aside to talk about a scholarship and some training camps. Don't get me wrong, I love football, but I don't really expect to be doing for the rest of my life. I'm just not that kinda guy, so I told him to ask someone else. He'll probably ask Nick tomorrow, or maybe Hayden.

Putting the keys into the ignition, the car rumbled to life, driving away from the school. Glancing at the clock, I saw it was 10:12, rehearsal ended at 8:30. So Hanna had probably been by herself for about two hours now. Thanks coach. She's probably gonna say I owe her and make me watch some dumb romantic chick flick with her. Hanna's not the most girly person, but she's still a girl. That'll be a great time. I knew she only signed up for Romeo and Juliet because of the movie with Leonardo DeCaprio, whoever he is. She loves it. Which is why usually she's so focused during rehearsals, not like today. Today was weird. She seemed so distracted... Granted we had the awkward shower moment, but that didn't seem to bother her during the rest of the day, so why then? She seemed.. transfixed almost. The thing that bothered me was that she was starting right at Nick and I. Mostly Nick.

Taking a deep breath and shaking away the thoughts, I pulled into the driveway, only to find Nick's car in the garage, weirdly enough. I asked him to drop Hanna off, then leave. Pushing the thoughts aside, I fumbled my keys into the door and opened it. As soon as I walked in I heard a strange noise coming from the TV room, sounded a little like a moan... Probably the TV. Walking closer, I saw what it really was. No Tv, just a topless Hanna making out with a topples Nick, who was supposed to have left about two hours ago. Apparently they hadn't heard me walk through the door, or they did and didn't care.

"What the hell Nick!" I yelled at the couple currently on the couch.

The yelling seemed to get there attention. Hanna pulled away, immediately standing up, while Nick followed her lead and looked for their shirts.

"Caleb, I didn't think you'd-", the exposed, red faced girl started to say before I cut her off.

"You didn't think I'd be home until later, right. So you decided to pass the time by sleeping with Nick?!" "No that's not-" "What if that had been my dad walking through the door instead of me? What if he came back from his trip early! Did you think about that? I didn't think so. You never think about what could happen. You just go around like you don't have a care in the world" "I'm sorry Cale-" "Hanna just stop okay. I thought you were different from the other girls in this town, but I guess I was wrong. Your just like every other girl in this damn town. You sleep with the first guy who shows the slightest bit of interest in you. No wonder all your foster parents never liked you. All you do is pretend to be someone your not, and make a mess while doing it", I said bitterly before even thinking.

Immediately after saying that to the blonde, I regretted every word. I stood there like an idiot, watching her eyes glaze over with tears. Why did I always have to open my mouth? All I do is get myself in trouble, and that's the last thing I want with Hanna. I mean, she's my princess, why would I even say that to her.

"Hanna I- I didn't mean that..." "Whatever Caleb. We both know you did. For the record, I thought you were different too. Everyone else was so quick to judge me and you weren't. I actually believed you were a decent guy, but I guess we were both wrong about each other." Her sadness now turning into anger as she walks from behind the couch, closer to me.

"Hanna plea-" "Save it Caleb. You have some nerve telling me about all my personal stuff that no one even knows about but you. And I don't wanna hear about how I sleep around with every guy I see, or how you misjudged me, and put all your hope in me or whatever else your gonna lecture me about. I've spent my entire life with people like you who never think I'm good enough, and I sure as hell don't wanna hear it from you! I seriously thought you were different, but now I know that your not. Your just another rosewood jock, with his head up his arse, vying for attention from any girl" "Princess please-", I started to say before she cut me off.

"Don't you dare. Don't you fucking dare call me that. You come in here accusing me of being a slut, and telling me about everything that I shouldn't be doing when you don't even know what really happened! And you think it can all be solved by calling me Princess? I. Don't. Think. So." I lower my gaze as she continues to snap at me. "I'm sorry", I mumble. "Don't. Just don't Caleb...", she says as she walks back to Nick.

As she puts her shirt back on, I mentally yell at myself for opening my mouth and saying what I did. I'm trying to think of a way to convince her to stay with me but I'm shaken from my thoughts when the blonde speaks.

"Goodbye Caleb." She says in almost a whisper, as she takes Nicks hand in hers and walks out the door.

**x-x-x**

It's been almost an hour since Hanna left and I'm running myself ragged trying not to think of the incident. It keeps playing over and over in my head, like a record, of how it could've gone differently. How it should've gone. How it could've gone better or worse. How I should've convinced her to stay instead of leaving with Nick. I could've just let her explain instead of saying everything.

Nicks one of my oldest friends, and one of my closest, but he tends to have a history with girls. That's why I was so mad to see her, my girl, with him. I just couldn't let him do anything to her, I couldn't then and I still can't now. I just wish I had done something, or that I could do something. But Hanna made her choice and she doesn't want me around, so I should respect that, I guess. Even if I don't want to.

The thoughts buzzed around in my head like a swarm of bees around honey, and I just wished it would stop. I walked into the kitchen, opened the fridge, and went to grab the milk when my gaze landed on something else. Scotch. An almost full bottle of scotch. "I shouldn't...I can't... I need to." I thought.

Completely forgetting about the promise I made to Hanna, I grabbed the bottle. I couldn't take this anymore, I wanted the pain to go away. Even just for a little while. Not even bothering to grab a glass, I went straight upstairs to my room to stop worrying and start forgetting.

**x-x-x**

I sat alone at my computer, an empty bottle next to me, and a thousand memories in front of me. It was almost 2 in the morning and I was still completely and utterly drunk. My head rested on my computer as my fingers clicked through photos of the last few weeks. All of them were of the beautiful blonde girl and me. Smiling, I looked at one from about a week ago when we snuck into the community pool after hours.

_"Caleb put me down!" She squealed, partially laughing._

_"Only once you admit your right babe. Admit it or I'll toss you in", I teased, walking closer to the edge of the pool._

Hanna had said that I was a terrible cook, after I had attempted to make home made waffles for dinner. They turned out fine, a little black, but still fine and I refused to believe her.

_"Never in a million years" she laughed, pounding her fists into my back._

_"Okay, then you leave me no choice. I guess we're going for a swim princess" "Fine by me" "One, two, thr-" "Wait, wait, wait. I admit it.", she said just as I was about to jump into the pool with her in my back._

_"Admit what?" I questioned. "That you are right. I admit, your a good cook" "Just good? That's all I get? Well gee thanks" "Don't push your luck", the girl said, laughing again as I put her down safely on the ground. I took a minute just to admire her. The moon was shining behind her, framing her face and long, wavy hair just perfectly, her laugh was so contagious, and the way her bikini made her look was just..wow._

_"Race you back to the house, Rivers", she yelled taking a head start. "No fair!", I laughed as I ran after her straight back to the house._

My eyes clouded as I looked at the picture. Shaking the bottle next to me, I figured there was nothing left so I clumsily stood up and went slowly down the stairs. Laughing as I almost tripped for the tenth time, I finally made it down and went straight to the kitchen. I may not have been drinking anymore, but I knew where my dad hid everything. So I went straight to the cabinet, dug around, and found another bottle of scotch. Just as I had opened the lid and taken the first swig, I heard a faint knock.

Assuming my imagination, I took another drink and stumbled out to the TV room. Sitting down, the knock came again. This time louder. Much louder. Groaning, I stood up, still holding the bottle, and went over to the door. Not bothering to look who it was, I twisted the handle to revile a disheveled girl in front of me. She looked like she had been crying. Her makeup was running, hair a mess, clothes ragged, and eyes puffy. I looked at the illusive, petite girl standing on my doorstep confused.

"Your back?" I slurred.

**x-x-x**

An:

This chapter absolutely positively broke my heart. I hate seeing them fight, but it had to happen :( Quick update because I was really into the last chapter and had so many ideas for this one and the next few to come. So next chapter soon. Please read, review, and maybe leave a few suggestions if you want anything in particular to happen. It really helps :) -K


	12. Miserable Memories

Warning: Chapter contains strong sexual content including harassment. Also contains swearing and alcohol abuse. Please do not read if it upsets or makes you uncomfortable.

**x-x-x**

**Hanna POV:**

"Goodbye Caleb", I whispered as I walked out of his house.

By the time everything was said and done, I didn't know whether to be angry or confused at the way the brown haired boy reacted. It's not like Nick and I actually slept together, I wouldn't do that. But I guess did let things go a little far... Though, it shouldn't have mattered so much to Caleb. God that boy is confusing.

"Babe you okay?", Nick asked just as I was about to walk straight into the car.

"Yeah, fine." I mumbled.

"So since your not staying at Caleb's anymore, and my parents are out of town, you can stay with me if you want." "Yeah, sure." "Perfect", he said.

Slowly climbing into the cramped car, I tilted my head back against the seat and closed my eyes. The words played over and over again in my head, while the rest of the world drowned out. All I could hear were the words and the faint rumble of the car engine. Did Caleb honestly think all he said about me was true? Did he really think I slept with everyone? That all my foster parents hated me because 'I lie and make messes' ? I thought he knew me better than that...

"Han? Princess what's wrong?", a voice said. Assuming it was Nick, I just said, "Nothing and don't call me that."

He sighed deeply while I opened my eyes and watched him turn the engine of, then stepped out of the car. My distracted gaze followed him all the way to the front door where he motioned for me to follow. I then cautiously stepped out of the car, and slowly walked up to the doorstep where Nick was waiting. My brain felt as though it was spinning in circles and throbbed in my head. Groaning, I stumbled into the house and looked around.

"Babe why don't you go sit down and I'll get us a drink. My rooms right upstairs. Okay?", the talk figure said.

I nodded slightly as I made my way up the stairs and to his room. Looking around, it reminded me of Caleb's room. The simple decorations, papers everywhere, the pictures, a lot. I walked around the room, observing every picture, paper, and little detail. There were pictures of his mom and dad, his sister who looked a little older, and the football team. He had hung up a few medals above his desk, some trophies on his dresser, and little knickknacks were spread throughout the room. It completely reminded me of Caleb's room, which is why I shouldn't have loved it that much. I walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, adjacent to the desk and next to the door. The floors little creaking alerted me that Nick was coming.

I looked over to the doorframe to see Nick standing there, smiling, holding a bottle of vodka. Exactly what I needed. He slowly walked over, handed the bottle over to me, and sat down on the bed.

"Thanks", I mumbled before taking a few drinks.

The alcohol burned down my throat, as the pounding in my head became a little less incessant. I took another few drinks, then handed the bottle to Nick and laid down on the bed. He then laid next to me and took my hand in his, entertaining our fingers.

"What Caleb said... He was completely wrong. You know that, right?" the brunette boy said.

I nodded in response, then he sighed and pulled me closer to him.

"Listen, I know he said some pretty harsh things, but none of it was true. Plus, he has his flaws too." "Like what?", I whispered to him. "Well, last year there was this girl, Miranda, and she was head over heels for Caleb. He felt the same way about her and they both knew it. So for a while they dated, they were the best couple at school", as soon as he said that, the picture showed up in my brain of Caleb with another girl, and it disgusted me, "but then his parents got divorced, he started drinking, and she tried to help him but he refused. She went over everyday to try and help him-" "Nick stop" I said, finally fed up.

I grabbed the bottle again, taking another few swigs, and everything became a little blurry. I looked at Nick, who was looking straight back at me. My blue eyes got lost in his brown eyes, as he leaned down closer to me. His lips met mine, and my heart started to beat a little faster. He tasted like vodka and sugar, and I loved it. The kiss depended as I moved on top of him, straddling his waist. My fingers found the buttons of his shirt and started to undo them. Once his shirt was off, mine came next. He then flipped us over, so I was on bottom. Pulling away for air, his lips moved down my neck to my collarbone. I opened my eyes, my vision blurry, and looked at him.

"Nick..." I mumbled as he went further down.

He didn't reply, he just kept going, and I started to sober up.

"Nick", I said a little louder, while he fumbled with my jean buttons.

"Nick stop, I don't want to", I finally spoke.

"Baby come on", he mumbled.

"No, stop", I started to squirm.

He had finally taken off my pants, and managed to pin my arms down. I looked at him, my eyes clouded as I begged him to stop.

"Nick! I don't want to do this!" I yelled.

He looked at me, I could tell he was drunk, and kissed me again. I stilled. When I didn't respond, he pulled away and slapped me. That's when I finally snapped.

"Caleb was right about you", he spat, getting off of me.

I looked up at him, crying, and I couldn't believe what I saw. The sweet, gently guy I once knew, no longer looked the same. He looked like a monster instead.

"You lead people on, and you string them along. Your a fucking bitch, you know that? Everyone around you treats you so carefully because of your past when really they shouldn't. You don't deserve it" "S-stop...", I said, crying even harder.

"Why? I'm sorry, am I hurting your feeling? To bad" he said.

I slowly stood up while the boy continued to yell at me. I gathered my things, his insults becoming worse by the minute, and ran out. He continued to yell at me until I was out of the house. Stopping at the corner to put my clothing back on, I thought about everything Nick had said. The tears continued to fall as I kept running. There was only one person who could possibly make this any better. Caleb.

**x-x-x**

Before I knew it, I had already arrived at Caleb's house. I softly knocked once, but to no avail. Hearing small shuffling from inside, I knocked again, harder.

This time the brunette boy opened the door, slurring his words as he mumbled "Your back?"

I nodded, wiping my tears as I still continued to cry. God, I must look like a wreck right now. My eyes wandered up to meet his, as I slowly walked towards him. My arms suddenly flew around his body, as I hugged him. He stumbled back clumsily, but hugged me back loosely. I felt something sticking into my back but that didn't bother me right now, because I once again felt safe. Though now in his arms, the feeling overwhelmed me and I found myself crying harder than before.

"C-Caleb, I'm so s-sorry", I cried into his chest.

"What's going on?" He asked, dazed.

I didn't even bother to answer. Instead, I shook my head lightly and he got the message. I didn't wanna talk about that.

Looking up at him, my puffy eyes searched his glazed-over eyes and I finally realized what was going on. Caleb was drunk. I stumbled backwards, letting go of him, and looked at his features. His hair was a mess, his eyes glazed, clothes disheveled, and his breath reeked of alcohol.

"Your drunk." I spat.

He laughed.

"Caleb, this isn't funny. Your not supposed to be drinking." I said.

"So what? It's only this one time. Relax blondie." He slurred, still laughing.

I guess he was to drunk to really know what was happening, and probably who I was.

"Why were you drinking?" I sharply said to the tall, tan boy.

"Hanna", was all he managed to reply before taking another drink from the bottle he held in his hand.

"What about Hanna?" "She hates me..." "No, I'm sure she doesn't." "You don't know that. She left with Nick, and I don't think she's coming back" "Don't say that." "Why? It's probably true" he mumbled.

I sighed. As long as he was intoxicated, I might as well ask him something that's been bothering me for a while.

"Why wouldn't she come back, Caleb?" "We had a fight, I just didn't wanna see her with Nick." "Why?", god it felt good to ask that.

He didn't answer.

"Caleb, why didn't you want to see her with Nick?" "Because..." "Because what?" I asked again, taking a step closer towards him.

By now, Caleb looked like he had sobered up a little. He knew who I was, I could tell.

"Why didn't you want to see me with Nick, Caleb?"

Nothing.

I closed my eyes for a brief second before stepping closer to him so that I was about two inches from him. My hands reached out, cupping his face.

My thumbs slowly caressed his cheeks as I asked him once more, whispering, "Why?"

His eyes had momentarily closed, but opened again after he took a deep breath.

He looked be straight in the eyes and said, "Because I like you. I really, really like you, and I don't wanna see you get hurt."

I nodded slowly, while searching his eyes. He seemed to be doing the same because the next thing I knew he was centimeters away from me. My eyes drifted shut as our lips finally met.

My hands ran through his short locks, while his arms protectively went around my waist. The kiss was sweet, yet grew lustful. As time continued, the kiss deepened, but we separated at the ding of Caleb's phone. He stepped backwards a little to reach it, and once his thumb swiped the screen, his face drained of any and all color.

"Caleb?" "Yeah?" He mumbled.

"What's wrong?" I asked, walking over to him.

"N-nothing", he stuttered, putting the phone down. "Nothing's wrong, princess."

I wanted to believe him, but I honestly didn't. The look on his face told me not to ask anymore questions, so I simply took his hand in mine and rested my head on his shoulder. We could talk about Nick later, I just want to enjoy this.

**x-x-x**

Light poured into my eyes, as a familiar sound went off. I looked around where I was currently and immediately recognized where I was. Caleb's room. With him right next to me. Looking down at him, suddenly, I remembered how we had ended up back on his bed together. After he had gotten the text, he was still a little drunk so, I helped him up the stairs knowing he was going to pass out at any time. Once he had gotten to his room, the brunette insisted I lay with him until he fell asleep. So of course I said yes and laid next to him, falling asleep immediately.

My train of though was broken by a groan, coming from the now partially awake figure next to me. Looking over, I saw his alarm still going off on his nightstand and quickly turned it off. The boy to my side mumbled something then turned over to face me.

"Good morning", I whispered, while kissing his cheek.

"What happened? Why is the room spinning?" He mumbled, holding his head.

"You had a couple drinks last night... After I left..." "Yeah, I guess I did." "Are you okay?" "No, but I'll live." "Okay... We should probably get ready for school then." Yay Tuesday.

The boy slightly nodded, as we both stood up and he clumsily walked over to his dresser. I stayed for just a minute to make sure nothing happened, then left and got myself ready.

I put on my usual clothes, a pair of skinny jeans, loose t-shirt, and my beanie. My mom had given me the beanie the day before she left, and I rarely ever go without it.

After we both had gotten ready, eaten, and made sure Caleb was decent enough to go to school, I walked out the back door leaving him alone. I had gotten to school about five minutes before the brunette boy, and managed to avoid him most of the day. Even though some of his friends knew I was staying with him, I didn't want the entire school to know, so mutually we kept our distance. We were kinda like Stefan and Elena in The Vampire Diaries when Katherine came back.

My only problem, was Nick. I really, really hoped that I wouldn't have to see him today but I guess that wasn't going to happen.

"Hey princess", he smirked while linking his arm over my shoulder.

I shoved him.

"Stop it. Can't you take no for an answer?" "No." "Just leave me alone, you've done enough already." "Is this about last night?" He asked.

I looked down at my boots, not responding. He laughed a little.

"Come on babe, I'm sorry. I was drunk" "I don't care" I whispered.

"You deserved it anyways Hanna. You aren't fooling anyone with this act of yours. So why don't you just cut it out and forgive me already" "N-no" I said shakily, as his voice became louder and angrier.

The monster moved closer to me, taking my wrists, not allowing me to move.

"Give it up Han." He whispered in my ear.

I struggled, but the more I struggled the tighter his grip became.

"Ow! Nick your hurting me", I said, tears forming in my eyes once again.

Just as he was about to say something, someone ran over to us. I closed my eyes, expecting it to be one of his friends here to help him. His grip becoming looser as each second passed. I struggled, finally escaping him, and fell to the floor. My eyes opened, watching the scene in front of me unravel. The figure that had come toward us was none other than Caleb Rivers, of course. He had shoved Nick into the lockers adjacent from where I was currently sitting, then Nick had run off with his friends.

"Hanna?" He said, taking my hands to help me up.

My arms instinctively clung to his waist as I murmured a "thank you" in response.

"Princess what happened? What was all that about?" "Just something that happened last night. Can we talk about this later? Please", I begged him.

He sighed and nodded, "Yeah... Im walking you to your next class though."

I smiled at his protectiveness over me, and gladly accepted.

We walked down the halls, making light-hearted small talk as he walked me to my last class.

**x-x-x**

Finally the school day was over, and I was free until tomorrow. Grabbing my books, I headed out of the school, back to Caleb's house. Finally reaching the house, I realized my key was in my locker and it would have to stay there until tomorrow. I was stuck outside waiting for another twenty minutes before the boy pulled up and walked to the door. He opened to for me, then we both walked in and stopped to close the door.

"So what happened with Nick last night?" He said, getting straight to the point.

"Hanna if something bad happened, I want to know. He can't just do that every day at school and make-" I cut him off.

He was rambling, so I did the only thing I knew would shut him up. I kissed him. His arms liked instinctively around my waist, as mine went to his neck. The kiss deepened as we both slowly walked into the kitchen. Momentarily opening my eyes, I caught glimpse of a figure sitting by the fridge. Immediately, I pulled away, only to see that it was none other than . Oh goodie.

"H-hi ", I managed to stutter out. I thought he wasn't supposed to be home until tomorrow.

"Hi Hanna", he said then turned to his son, "Caleb what's going on?" "What do you mean, Dad?" He asked.

"With her." Jamie said, looking at me.

"She just got here." "You mean just got back?" "Oh..." "Yeah. I went down to the basement earlier, and look what I found." He said, kicking my back pack out from under the counter.

"I'm sorry Hanna, but you need to leave" "Dad sh-" Caleb started but was soon interrupted again, by me.

"Caleb it's okay, I'll be fine." Reassuring him, I walked over and picked up my things.

I took a deep breath, then walked out of the hallway, and out the door.

**x-x-x**

An:

Woh-ho, new update for everyone :) Today's my birthday so I figured I'd make it a little longer with some little Haleb fluff. I really hope this wasn't to cheesy or cliché. I know for sure, the next one will be very emotional, cheesy, and cliché because what else can you expect from that adorable scene. Thank you to everyone for the amazing reviews and PMs! I'm trying to incorporate everyone's ideas into the next few chapters, so if you have any requests let me know ;) Also, someone mentioned that I changed my formatting. I'm sorry if this confused anyone, but I felt like by constantly switching point of views for a single chapter and only doing one scene section, I was getting no where. Plus, the more I write, the bigger the update for all you wonderful people ;) So again sorry if that's confusing anyone! Keep up the fantastic reviews, and ideas. -K


	13. Hurting Hearts

Just another warning. Sexual, alcoholic, and abuse mentioning. For this chapter, those of you that don't want the details can skip at a certain point, and continue reading without missing anything.

**x-x-x**

Hanna POV:

Just as I got to the edge of the Rivers' driveway, I heard a door close. Turning around, I saw Caleb walking down towards me.

"Hey... Sorry about my dad. He had no right to do that", he said, catching up to me.

"It's fine, really. He was bound to find out and ask me to leave anyways." "Well since your not staying at my house tonight, how about a hotel?", he asked then I turned to face him.

"Caleb... You don't have to take care of me. I'm a big girl." I said.

"I know you are but your also my girl and I want to do this", he replied, taking a hold of my hand, "so let me do this".

I sighed.

"Okay, I'll take that as a no. I have another idea..." "What?" "You'll just have to wait and see", he said smirking.

Goodie.

We then climbed into his pick-up truck, and he sped off the street towards the mysterious destination.

**x-x-x**

"Caleb, are you sure you don't need any help? Those tents aren't exactly the easiest to put up.." I asked him, turning my head away from the heat of the fire towards the tent.

"No thanks, it's actually pretty easy if you practice" "Right. I should've known you could set it up", I said as he walked out of the perfectly set up tent.

He laughed while he walked over to me.

"Your just jealous, Marin", he teased, sitting next to me on the log.

I laughed and slightly nudged him.

The brunette boy grabbed a stick from the ground, dusted it off, then reached for a marshmallow. The silence between us was peaceful as we both listened the the crackles of the wood and watched the flames dance. I had finally gotten my gooey marshmallow between my two chocolate pieces when the boy turned to me.

"That's not how your supposed to eat it", he laughed.

"Well what's the point of having two crackers when you can just have chocolate. After all, everything's better with chocolate", I replied, taking a bite.

He laughed and shook his head, turning back to his own marshmallow that had now caught on fire. Serves him right.

He waved the flames around, letting the sugar cool as the flames died. I laughed at him while finishing my marshmallow. The brunettes treat had fallen from his stick to the dirt, and I laughed again. He turned to me slightly, laughed, and said, "Han..."

"Yeah?" I asked, turning towards him.

He leaned in a little closer, and put his hand on my cheek.

"You um... You have a little chocolate", he said, using his thumb to brush my upper lip.

"Thanks", I whispered, looking into his eyes.

He looked directly back at me, as I smiled weakly.

"Hanna? You would tell me anything right?" He faintly said.

"Yeah, of course", I replied.

Taking his right hand, the brunette gently traced the mark across my forehead.

"How did you get this?" The boy asked.

I took a deep breath and turned back towards the fire, away from him. A minute passed, and I could feel his gaze on me when he thought I wasn't going to answer.

"When I was about seven, I lived in this terrible foster home. One night after dinner, some of the kids and I were cleaning the kitchen and washing dishes when the foster dad came home drunk..."

He held my hand tightly, but didn't dare say anything, afraid that I would stop.

"He came into the kitchen and grabbed one of the younger kids named Aaron. I think he was about five. He was holding a plate and when our foster dad grabbed him, he dropped it. Our dad just started yelling at Aaron, for thing he hadn't even done. When he had started to cry, I finally snapped and went over to them. I pulled Aaron away from our dad and told him to stop... He yelled at me and told me to go back to doing the dishes, but I wouldn't. Then he grabbed me and took one of the broken plate pieces... And the rest is history I guess. But I saw it coming, there was an unwritten rule in the house never to back talk to the foster dad, especially when he wasn't sober."

By the end of the story, my voice had become frail and Caleb's hand had an even tighter hold on mine.

"Hanna... You didn-" He started before I cut him off.

"Caleb, do you know why I never tell anyone this?"

He shook his head as I turned directly towards him.

"Because I can't stand the look of pity in their eyes. And how they would go on about how I'm better than that and I didn't deserve it. So please, just don't..." I said, drifting off at the end.

He nodded.

"Now tell me something about you." I mumbled and looked towards the ground.

He sighed.

"When I was still drinking after my parents divorce, I went to this party with my ex-girlfriend, Sara. I had already had a decent amount to drink, when a few people went upstairs to play some games. She dragged me up with her and after a while everyone left, leaving us two in the room alone..." He said, briefly pausing.

"Wait, how do you remember? I thought you were drunk", I interjected.

"I had some drinks, I wasn't in the best state of mind, but I can still remember everything." "Oh..."

I looked at our joined hands then him.

"Anyways, it was just us two. We both had a decent amount to drink, and we kissed. One kiss lead to two, which led to three, and pretty soon we were making out. We just kinda stayed there for a while until she pulled back and stood up, off the floor. I stood up, then she kissed me again. She pushed me to the bed and that's when I started to regain my senses a little. She pulled at my shirt and I looked at her telling her to stop. She didn't. Pretty soon, there was nothing left." He lowered his head, untangled his hand from mine, and ran it through his hair.

"So to sum it up, she forced me to have sex with her, we had a huge fight afterwards, and I broke up with her", he said.

My heart broke as he finished talking.

"Caleb..you didn't have to tell me that...", I quietly said.

He turned towards me.

"I wanted to. That night was one of the lowest times in my life, and I want you to know who I am. But I'm not that guy anymore, I'm better", the boy softly answered.

He smiled small and moved so he was only inches away from me. Looking into his eyes, I saw this broken boy looking back at me, which made my heart sink.

After a few seconds passed, he leaned in and joined our lips together. Within seconds, the brunette pulled away. I didn't want that moment to stop, and I wasn't about to let it. I quickly kissed him, deeply and intensely.

**(Please skip here if you do not want details)**

His arms soon came around my waist, pulling me closer to him. The kiss continued to grow and my hands barely went under his shirt as his did the same to me. My hands continued to roam, when he pulled away and started to leave a light trail of kisses down my neck.

"Caleb..." I mumbled, closing my eyes.

"Hmm?" "Not here...", I said, breathlessly.

He looked at me. I didn't dare say anything else, afraid I would embarrass myself. Instead, my hand joined with the brunette's and we both stood up. I lead him over and into the tent. After zipping the door closed, we stood for a second in silence, awkward silence. Taking one last breath of courage, I kneeled down on the middle of our sleeping bag never disconnecting our hands.

He kneeled in front of me, looking straight in my eyes.

The tension between us drew every second out before neither of us could take it. We quickly, and deeply, resumed the kiss. As it became more heated, my hands fumbled with his shirt, undoing the buttons and throwing it somewhere in the tent. His hands found my waist once again, separating us long enough for him to pull my shirt over my head.

"Princess, are you sure you wanna..?", he asked, searching my eyes.

I have never been more sure of anything in my life, but I wasn't about to tell him that. So I simply gave a quick nod in response when I realized something.

"Do you have a-" I started but was soon interrupted by the brunettes nodding head.

Biting my lip, I slowly kissed him, which quickly escalated. Caleb gently leaned forward, making me lay back on the sleeping bag as we continued.

**x-x-x**

**(If you skipped that part, you can continue reading here)**

I woke up to the sound of my phone buzzing against the hard, rocky floor.

Carefully removing Caleb's hands from my waist, I sat up and looked around for the buzzing phone. I smiled slightly, seeing our clothes scattered everywhere, remembering everything that had happened last night. I finally found the blackberry, with the vibrant screen showing a text alert.

J: **Do you have what I asked for? We were supposed to meet tonight, what happened?**

Great, just what I needed. Jimmy to ruin the day.

H:** I'll get it soon enough. And I forgot, sorry.**

J:** I need it by beginning of school tomorrow. Hurry.**

The colorful screen had 11:23 PM written across the top. I laid back down next to the brunette sprawled on the floor.

Turning towards him, I studied his features. The light bounced off his defined jaw, his hair a jumbled mess, and his lips slightly parted while little sighs escaped. I laid there listening to the owl's dive for their prey, the sound mixing with the rustling leaves and Caleb's murmurs.

In that moment, I realized how incredibly lucky I was to have this amazing boy. This boy, that I was about to hurt. He wouldn't forgive me, nor would I forgive myself.

**x-x-x**

An:

I'm so so sorry about the gap between updates. I've been so busy lately, and I've had total writers block, but no more excuses. I'm back :). I hope I did this scene at least half the justice it deserved. And can we just talk about that Haleb scene in 6x06. OH MY LORD. That was pretty damn hot. The way he grabbed her just melts me. Aaaaanyways, I hope you guys liked the chapter and I promise I'll be a lot better with updates from now on. Please read and review :) -K


	14. Blindsided Betrayals

I do not own any of these characters or the rights/ideas to them.

**x-x-x**

**Caleb POV:**

I groaned, my eyes overcome with light and I hear tiny chirps from outside. It took me a minute to remember where I was, and what had happened. Looking down, I saw the stunning blonde wrapped in my arms, asleep. Then, I heard my phone buzz with a new text and I carefully moved to get it, not waking Hanna. Glancing at the screen, I saw the 4 messages from my dad, great.

**Jamie Rivers: Get up, you're gonna be late for school.**

** Jamie Rivers: Caleb, where the hell are you? You better not be with Hanna. **

**Jamie Rivers: School called, I told them you were sick but I expect an explanation.**

**Jamie Rivers: Come home. Now.**

Damn it, I forgot today was Wednesday. But I guess there's no school for Hanna and I today. Smiling at the thought of the entire day with her, I looked down at the blonde to see her eyes flutter open.

"Morning, princess", I said, kissing her on the cheek.

She turned to face me, smiling, and mumbled a good morning as I mindlessly played with her hair. We stayed like that for a few minutes before she stood up and got dressed. I watched Hanna as she finished, then she turned to me.

"Come on, Caleb. Time to get up", she said, laughing.

"But I like it here", I whined.

She rolled her eyes, "Fine, then I'm leaving without you. We have to get to school." "Since when do you actually wanna go to school? You've been absent for half the time I've known you." "Yeah, well, I don't wanna miss another day so get up." "My dad called me in sick, I think we can miss one more day." "Do we have to? I have something to do today." She said.

Smiling, I nodded in response, then got up and got dressed.

"We'll have the house to ourself once my dad leaves for work", I said, earning a smile from Hanna.

**x-x-x**

It took us about 20 minutes to pack everything up and get back to my place. I left Hanna in the car and hesitantly walked into my home.

"It's about time", a voice said.

I turned towards the stairs to see my dad sitting there, waiting.

"Sorry, I was out with Hanna." I stated, moving closer to him.

He rolled his eyes.

"Of course you were." "I wasn't about to let her go out by herself, she needed a place to stay." "Caleb, this isn't a halfway house. She has foster parents for a reason." "Her foster parents are jerks! Please just let her stay here." "No", he firmly said.

"Fine then I'm going back out with her", I stated, going to walk past him and up the stairs.

He sighed, "Fine. She can stay. But she stays in the guest room."

"Alright."

I smiled, and walked up the stairs. A few minutes later, I heard the door close, then saw my dads car pull out and drive down the street to work.

**x-x-x**

"Caleb, come on. This is boring", the blonde whined as the credits for Titanic showed on the screen.

"Hold on", I said, finishing a text.

"You're not even listening to me, you promised this would be fun." "And it will be", I smiled, putting my phone down.

"Remember how you were complaining about your part in Romeo and Juliet?" I asked and she nodded.

"Well, I pulled a few strings and got you the part of Juliet's understudy" "Oh my god, seriously!?" She asked, standing up.

I laughed, nodding. The girl then pulled me up and hugged me.

"Thank you, so much", she said , pulling away from me.

I kissed her forehead before saying a quick, "You're welcome."

"Can we run lines?", she asked, her eyes lighting up.

I laughed and nodded, "Sure".

My princess was finally realizing she had a prince. Me. I was the Romeo to her Juliet.

My mind was lost in thought as the blonde tugged my arm, pulling me out.

"Here", she handed me a script and smiled wide as she looked it over.

"Wanna start from the balcony scene?" The girl asked.

I nodded and turned to the page as she spoke again.

"How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore? The orchard walls are high and hard to climb, And the place death, considering who thou art, If any of my kinsmen find thee here." She said, stepping towards me.

"With love's light wings did I o'er-perch these walls; For stony limits cannot hold love out, And what love can do that dares love attempt; Therefore thy kinsmen are no let to me." I replied.

"If they do see thee, they will murder thee." "Alack, there lies more peril in thine eye. Than twenty of their swords: look thou but sweet, And I am proof against their enmity." I said, stumbling on a few words.

I didn't get Shakespeare.

"I would not for the world they saw thee here." She proclaimed, sounding very Shakespearean.

"I have night's cloak to hide me from their sight; And but thou love me, let them find me here: My life were better ended by their hate, Than death prorogued, wanting of thy love." I said, stepping closer to her, so I hovered right in front of her.

"By whose direction found'st thou out this place?" "By love, who first did prompt me to inquire; He lent me counsel and I lent him eyes. I am no pilot; yet, wert thou as far

As that vast shore wash'd with the farthest sea, I would adventure for such merchandise." I said, finally wrapping an arm around the blondes waist.

She looked up at me, blushing.

"Um... I'm just gonna um... Go to the bathroom." She mumbled, breaking from my grasp and practically running to the bathroom.

I laughed a little, when I heard a buzz. I picked up her phone, thinking it was mine, when I saw her text.

**Jimmy: Did you do it yet? I need Calebs stuff today!**

Why the hell is Hanna texting Jimmy? About me? That's what she had to do today... I can't believe she's just been using me! After everything I've done for her, for us.

"Babe, how many times have I told you to pic- what are you doing with my phone?" Hanna asked, walking into the room and over to me.

"Jimmy texted you. He wants the stuff. My stuff." "Caleb, I-I can explain this. It's not what you think. I swear." After everything I did, she won't even tell me the truth.

"I can't believe you! I let you stay in my freaking house, I lost my best friend because of you, I even left my dad to be with you!" I snapped.

She walked closer to me, outing her phone on the couch.

"Caleb, I was-" "What was in it for you? Why would you do this?" "I thought this was just some joke! Just please hear me out." The blonde begged.

"Two minutes." I said, earning the slightest smile from Hanna.

"So, Jimmy came up to me after English class together that first day. He asked me to get all these files and videos and stuff from you. I said sure, thinking it was just some dumb joke but once I got to know you... I started to resent that. A couple nights ago, when you kissed me, I called him and told him it was over. I would give him everything I had, and that would be it. He told me he would call my social worker if I quit and I couldn't risk that so I kept going. But not really. I told him that I was finding more, but really I was just giving him junk. That's all I'm giving him. Everything I was gonna give him is junk. Swear." She said.

I sighed.

"You were the one person I trusted... You were." "Caleb, please-" "Just go. Please, just go."

She looked at me, with tears threatening to spill out of her ocean blue eyes.

I watched her grab her bag, which was still packed from camping last night, and walk towards the door.

"I really am sorry, Caleb." She said, letting a single tear escape, then walked out the door.

After a couple minutes of standing there like an idiot, I walked up to my room. There were a couple pictures of her and me scattered throughout the room, and I hated it. I hated thinking about what she had done, how she had hurt me like that. Before I knew it, I had a bottle of beer in my hand, and brought it to my lips before I heard my phone go off.

**One new text**, the vibrant screen said.

**Blocked number: One sip and you can say goodbye to your princess •A**

I read the text as I tilted the bottle back, letting the cold alcohol burn my throat. Oops.

**x-x-x**

An:

I'm so sorry about the update delay! I've had such writers block, and life has honestly just been hectic. My dad just had surgery so I've had to help a lot, and a lot of family things have happened but I'm back now :). There's gonna be an update really soon because I already have half the next chapter written practically, very exciting. Please review because reading the reviews always makes me write more and just makes me smile :) -K


	15. Sinister Stunts

Warning: Violence.

x-x-x

Caleb POV:

"Damn it", I mumbled to myself, running outside.

The heat struck me as I searched for Hanna. Nothing. I ran down the street, knowing she would go this way, and found her beanie. She would never go anywhere without this, if she had the choice, so "A" definitely took her.

"Think, Caleb, think", I said, panic woven in my voice.

The tracker. Hanna was using one of my old phones, and there was an app that told you where it was incase you lost it. I took out my phone, opened the app, and got the location. The church. Of course. I zoomed in to see where exactly in the church she was, and saw she was still moving. Hanna would never go down without a fight. After a few minutes of running, I finally got to the church and ran up to where I last saw the tracker was.

"Hanna?!" I yelled.

There was a thud, coming from upstairs.

"Let go of me!" I heard a voice yell.

I ran upstairs, to the top of the bell tower and saw two figures pushing each other. Once my eyes adjusted to the light, I realized it was Hanna and "A".

"Hanna!" I yelled, running over to where she was.

When I got over, I realized she had a rope around her neck, and followed it up to the bell hanging across from us. One wrong move and she was gone, no pressure there. My gaze went straight back to her as I heard her scream in pain. "A" was now pushing harder than before, trying to get her to stumble off the flooring, so I went over and shoved "A" away from Hanna. The blonde his behind me, on the edge of the flooring, as the figure attacked me. We pushed and shoved each other until I managed to push "A" against the wall, making them hit their head, and drop something from their hand. Just as a bonus, I punched whoever it was behind the mask.

"Don't ever touch her again." I mumbled, pushing the stumbling figure towards the stairs.

I went back over to Hanna, untied the rope around her neck, and hugged her tightly. Thank god she was okay.

The blonde didn't do or say anything, just stood there, and I felt my shirt getting a little wet at the bottom. I pulled back, looked down, and saw her shirt soaking with blood, mine now too.

"Shit, Hanna", I mumbled, placing her limp body on the hard floor.

Her eyes closed, as I took my jacket off. I lifted her shirt a little, exposing her stomach and the gash across her side. After I had pressed my jacket lightly against her side for a few moments, the bleeding stopped. I looked up to see her face drained of color, she was lifeless.

"No, no, no. This isn't happening", I said, shaking Hanna gently.

Nothing.

"Baby wake up, please wake up" I mumbled, panicking.

"This isn't happening... I-I can't lose you again." Tears started to form, as my eyes clouded looking at her pale face.

"Please Hanna, wake up. I need you..." A single tear slipped down my cheek.

Her eyes fluttered open, looking directly at me. She didn't say anything, just reached up, and slowly wiped the tear.

"Y-you're okay?" She nodded in response.

I sighed in relief.

"Wanna tell me what the hell that was about?" She snarked.

"No. Not now. Let's get you back before anyone else comes here", I said, picking her up.

She didn't say anything, just held on to me as I took her back to my house.

x-x-x

"I'm sorry.. About earlier", the blonde blurted, in the middle of Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam.

I looked at her, not sure about what to say.

"I never meant to hurt you, I swear. I quit the minute I started having feelings for you, when it started to get serious. But they told me they would hurt you if I quit, and I couldn't handle you being hurt because of me." She said.

"I don't care. What you did... That really hurt. I trusted you, I told you everything, and you go and snoop through all my things and totally betray me. I...I just don't know how I can get past that." I replied, sighing and standing up.

"Caleb please, you have to forgive me", she begged.

"Why's that?" "Because I-I love you..", the blonde said, trailing off at the end.

I froze. Whether it was in fear, anger, or just surprise. She stood up.

"You know what, this was really stupid of me. I should go." She mumbled.

Nothing.

"But for the record, I told you everything too. I let you in, and trust me, that's damn hard for me to do." She said whole-heartedly.

I was too caught up in processing what she'd said to say anything back, or stop her from walking out the front door. It took me a minute more to process before I realized what an idiot I had been.

"Damn it", I mumbled.

I had to fix this, otherwise she would never forgive me. I would never forgive myself.

x-x-x

There, everything was set up perfectly. This would have to make up for earlier. I just had to get her to come back, so I took out my phone and texted her.

**Me: Han, come back. You forgot your lipstick.**

**Hanna: Don't need it. You liked it better than I did.**

**Me: Please just come back. I wanna talk.**

**Hanna: Fine. I'll be over in 5.**

Perfect, that gave me just enough time to finish everything. Just as I finished dimming the lights and lighting the last candle, I heard a knock at the door.

I smiled, walking over and opening to find the gorgeous blonde.

"What do you want?" She snapped.

"Just come in, you'll see." I smiled.

She walked in and looked around in awe. The candles lit the room where the lights were dimmed, and I had scattered a few rose petals here and there.

"Caleb..." "Don't say anything. I wanna apologize for how I acted earlier when you told me you loved me. I was an idiot for not saying it back, or not saying anything at all." I said, sighing.

"W-what are you saying?" She asked hesitantly.

"I'm saying...", I walked over to her, putting my arms around her waist, "I love you, princess."

She laughed a little, "I love you too, and stop calling me that. You know I hate it."

I rolled my eyes and decided not to say anything. She says she hates it, but I know she loves it. Instead of talking I just quickly kissed her and led her into the kitchen where I had made, more like unwrapped and heated, her favorite foods.

She smiled brightly, looking around the room.

"Thank you..." She murmured.

"Don't thank me", I said back to her, and pulled her chair out.

Since my dad wouldn't be home tonight, I figured it would be okay to break into the wine cabinet. I walked over, pulled out a bottle, then sat down next to Hanna. Once she saw the bottle she immediately commented.

"Caleb... Do you really think that's a good idea?" She stampered.

"Babe, it'll be fine. I won't drink that much." I sincerely smiled at her hoping she'd say okay.

The blonde sighed, "fine. But only a little..."

"I know", I said, thankful I had her to care about me and my old habits.

After pouring a couple glasses, eating, and talking for a while, I finally got up, exhausted and a little tipsy. I tried to clean the kitchen up before Hanna told me to stop and sat me down on the couch.

"I thought you only had a little", she said.

I laughed.

"I did!" I smiled wide.

Okay... So maybe I was a little more than tipsy.

She rolled her eyes, "I'll be back in a minute", she commented, laying me on the couch.

A few moments later, she walked out of the room and I heard my phone buzz. Clumsily reaching it, I looked at the screen to see nothing but blurred lights. Hanna came back in and sat next to me.

"Read it? Might be my dad", I mumbled, handing her my phone.

"Looks like you got her back, let's see how long that lasts. •A", she read.

"Crap." I said.

"Do you wanna tell me what the hell is going on here?" She snarked.

In my defense I only meant to think what I said.

"I-I don't know if you wanna hear it." I stumbled.

"Caleb, I swear to god, if you don't tell me right now-", she started before I abruptly cut her off.

"Fine, fine. I'll tell you." "Good" "So my best friend- Er, ex-best friend, Alex, knew everything about me. Everything good, and everything bad. He was the only person I ever told my secrets to, and he swore he wouldn't tell anyone else... But one day he went missing, and two years later the police found his body. When my friends and I were walking out of the funeral, I got a text, from this 'A' person. It was one of my worst secrets and they were threatening to tell it to everyone if I didn't do what they told me to. So I did it. And ever since then, I've been getting those texts anonymously." I sighed, finishing my little speech.

"Caleb... Why didn't you tell me?", the brunette asked.

"Because if I tell you, they're just gonna come after you too. I'm the only person they've hurt and I don't want you getting involved in this." "I can handle myself" "Like you did earlier?", I asked.

She blushed, not saying anything.

I laughed a little, taking the phone and pulling Hanna onto my lap, gently.

"Don't worry. I'll handle it." I said, almost stumbling a few words.

"Alright..." She sighed.

I smiled, as she leaned down and quickly kissed me. We spent the rest of the night watching movies, as I was too drunk to do anything else. I was just glad "A" didn't ruin it again.

x-x-x

An:

I'm so so so sorry! I know I promised a quick update, but I just started school again and it's killer :( I haven't had time to do anything lately and it's been really hard to manage my insta let alone write this /: But I'm back now and better than ever bc I'm starting a tyshley fan fic because theirs none of those around :) So I hope you guys liked the last present day chapter, next chapters going to be the epilogue! I know it was kinda a short story but I feel like to continue this would just be dragging it out, even though there's a ton of Haleb, it just wouldn't be fair to you guys if I dragged it out forever /: And thank you guys so much for all the amazing comments and reviews, I love reading them and they always put a smile on my face :) so please read and review :) •K


	16. Ending Epilogue

Hanna POV:

I woke up to The sound of Emma's cries. Just as I was about to get up, Caleb tightened his grip on my waist, keeping me down.

"Stay, I'll go get her," he mumbled and stood up.

I lied there, thinking about the amazing life I had. Caleb had proposed just after Emma was born, and we're almost done planning the wedding, and I couldn't be more content. I had an amazing fiancé, and an incredible daughter.

A few minutes later, Caleb walked in holding Emma, our three-year-old daughter. She looked just like him. Brown hair, his cocky smile that I can't help but love, and my bright blue eyes.

He set Emma down next to me, then laid down next to her. Caleb wrapped his arm around the both of us.

"So I was thinking the other day..." I blurted, mumbling slightly so I wouldn't wake Emma.

"That's never good," the brown-eyed boy said, laughing at his own joke.

I playfully nudged his side, "hey!"

He held his hands up in defense like he had done nothing wrong. I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway. I was thinking... Well, Em is getting older, and now that you have your new job, and I'm always home-,"I started to ramble.

"Han," he laughed, "are you trying to tell me you want to try to have another kid again?"

I nodded. I've been wanting to ask Caleb about this for a while... And I had, technically. We both wanted another child after Emma turned one and a half, and we tried. A couple months later, I got pregnant but we lost him. I was five months along before everything started to happen... One thing led to another and Alex, our son, had died before he had even truly lived. The chord had wrapped around his little neck and killed him. It took Caleb and me, especially me, a long time to get over his loss... Ever since then, I've been afraid to bring it, and him, up, let alone ask to try again.

"Are you sure you want to? After what happened last time, are you sure you're ready?"The brunette asked.

"Yeah... But this time nothing like that can happen, I want it to be different." I said.

"Different?" "Well, I want us to adopt. I've been in the foster system, and it was terrible. If we could save one of those kids from having to go through that..then I want to." "Han-" "Please just think about it," I begged, hoping he would understand.

"Babe, I don't have to think about it." He said.

"Y-you don't?" "Nope" "Oh..." I tried not to sound disappointed, I knew he wouldn't want to.

"I don't have to think about it, because I love that idea. And it makes sense. With my new job at the company, which I still can't tell you about, and what happened last time, and you know what it's like to be in the system, I think it's an amazing idea. And Emma can get her little brother or sister even faster now," he confidently said.

"Really?" I asked, looking over at him, completely surprised.

He nodded.

"Perfect," I mumbled, kissing his cheek.

Just then, Emma started to move around on the bed. We both looked at her and saw her eyes fluttering open.

"Good morning, Princess," Caleb smiled.

We both smiled at her as she just moved closer to us, wanting to go back to bed.

"Hi daddy," she mumbled.

We both laughed a little.

Mornings like these are my favorite. Caleb's off from work on Sunday's, and Emma doesn't have anything to do, which means I don't either, so we can do whatever we want all day. Today usually consisted of us staying in bed all day watching Disney movies and nothing else, but, honestly, I wouldn't have it any other way.

x-x-x

{Three weeks later}

"Mommy! You wook beautufuw... Daddy gonna love your dwess!" Emma squealed, running over to me. I laughed and picked her up.

Today was the day... The day I finally get to marry Caleb Rivers, and become Hanna Rivers. I cannot believe it...

"Have you seen daddy yet, Princess?" I asked, curious.

She nodded, "he look fancy."

I laughed a little, then Caleb's dad came in, so I put Emma down.

"You ready?" He asked as he walked over and linked his arm in mine.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I mumbled.

In a matter of minutes, Caleb's dad would walk me down the isle to the love of my life... Wow.

I took a deep breath before walking out to the garden with my daughter and . We wanted a formal yet casual wedding outside, so we picked to have it in the backyard of his, well our, old house. There were peonies everywhere, and we strung up a few lights. It looked like a fairytale to Emma and me.

Taking Emma's tiny hand into mine, I heard "Here Comes The Bride" starting to play, telling me to enter. The three of us walked out from behind the bush and down into the center isle. Caleb's face practically lit up when he saw me. Damn, he looked amazing.

"Hi," he whispered as I reached him.

I smiled, "hey."

"You look... Beyond amazing," he mumbled.

I blushed, then heard the minister ask for our vows.

"Hanna?" He asked.

I took a deep breath, "When I first met you Caleb... I thought you were just another football jock who didn't have a care in the world, but I couldn't have been further from the truth. From the minute you let me into your house, your life, I could see how much you cared for me, and I can never truly say how much that means to me. These past five years have been the best years of my life. I found someone who loves me, and I now have a family... Having you in my life, means more to me than you will ever know. I love you more and more each day, if that's even possible."

Caleb stood there, speechless as always, but then I saw a tear roll down his cheek. I kissed his cheek then took his hands in mine.

He too, took a deep breath to calm himself, "Princess... I don't know what I would do without you. When I met you, I was just coming from a bad place in my life, and I was about to go back... But you changed that. I know I haven't always been the best man for you, but I want to be. You're the most amazing this to ever have happened to me, along with Emma of course, and you've made me realize everything that life has for me. For us. I love you Han, and I always will. I knew from the minute I first told you I loved you, that I didn't want to spend the rest of my life with anyone but you. I'm so beyond ecstatic that I can finally call you my wife, and I can't wait to have an amazing life together."

I had to bit my lip to keep from crying, I never knew that. It took us both a minute to gather our thoughts and emotions before turning back to the minister.

"Hanna Marin, do you take Caleb Rivers to be your lawfully-wed husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in heath, for rich or for poor?" He asked.

"I do," I managed to say with the widest of smiles.

"And do you, Caleb Rivers, take Hanna Marin to be your lawfully-wed wife. To ha-"

"I do," he interrupted, causing the guests and me to laugh.

"Then you may now kiss the bride!"

The brunette smiled that cocky smile, then pulled me over to him and connected our lips. It stated that way for a good minute before I pulled back, unable to stop the smile that appeared on my face.

"I love you," I mumbled to him.

"I love you too," he whispered.

"Don't forget about me!" Emma whined, we both laughed and Caleb took her into his arms, picking her up.

"We love you too, Angel," I laughed, wrapping my arm around my husband.

"Alright, well enough with the mushy stuff. Let's go get some cake!" Caleb exclaimed.

As I walked off with my family, I thought about how far I've come and just how truly lucky I was to have them...

x-x-x

An:

Oh my gosh, guys, it's finally over, I finally uploaded! I wanted to make this ending perfect for everyone, especially Haleb, and I hope I did it justice for everyone. I just want to say thank you to everyone who has gone through this story with ms and always supported me. It means so much to me that you even took a chance on my story, and now it's over! ): But, I'm still writing Accidentally In Love, so for all you Haleb and Tyshleh fans, you know where to find me :) xoxo, K.


End file.
